Luna Alba Mezzanotte
by mesmorized by golden eyes
Summary: my name is Luna, I am human, the only human in this whole moronic house! You may be wandering why a 16 year old human child is accompanied by at least a century old vampires well I think it is a big misunderstanding...
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar Alba Mezzanotte**

"You're fired!" My father screeched to the newest guard, he was hopeless this one, I do not think he even cared where I was in the end which did not really bother me since I prefer solitude than fake friends and yes people.

Smiling proud to myself that I got rid of him in less than a week; new record, I sauntered up to my room to sleep, my name is Lunar, I am human, the only human in this whole moronic house! You may be wandering why a 16 year old human child is accompanied by at least a century old vampires well I think it is a big misunderstanding.

15 years ago in a happier time Annabel and Jacob Mundi; a happy vampire couple who have been together more than 200 years had a knock on their door, bewildered why anybody would knock at exactly midnight on a cold winters night Annabel opened the door with slight comprehension and was surprised more than she had ever been, calling Jacob to the front door they pondered on a new born child wrapped in a simple cloth; no way suitable for a chilly night, sleeping on their door step, before Jacob could utter a word Annabel scooped the human baby up with motherly delight and ushered the husband away from the door and to light the fire to heat the baby up. Cuddling the baby Annabel noticed paper screwed up in the thin blanket reading :

_I am sorry to burden you but it was my only choice,_

_I know what and who you are Joseph and Annabel Mundi which is why you must care for my babe,_

_Her name is Luna Alba Mezzanotte, look after her as I know you can._

_F_

I have analyzed the letter so many times to work out who would leave their newborn daughter with vampires and actually know they're vampires! Fancy writing and the name begins with F is how far my investigation got before I gave up.

As you may be wandering my name Luna Alba Mezzanotte is in fact Italian for Moon Sunrise Midnight, if you thought the name was weird enough already I do not know why it's translated in Italian as I have no Italian features at all. I have Pitch black hair, grey eyes and pale skin, petite figure and look more like a child/pixie than a woman.

Tomorrow's school I couldn't hold back the sigh, I used to enjoy school for the fact I would be around my all human friends and my first love but after 15 months he ended it over text; text! And four days later he is already with another girl! The cheek of it.

Thinking of plans to escape my new body guard that will be here tomorrow I fell asleep.

**Enjoy :D**

**R&R please x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Morning**

I was up at 5; way too early if you ask me, jumping in the shower to wash the early morning away I remembered I will meet my new victim soon, smirking evilly I lathered my hair in the usual almond and Vanilla wash.

Throwing on some pale blue ripped skinny jeans and a striped white and brown jumper I started on my hair, I took way too long in the shower that if I meet my new bodyguard now I would be late for school and end up with a late detention, tying my long hair in a loose bun I grabbed a coat since it was still quite drizzly, slid on some boots and climbed out the window heading for school.

**New bodyguard Pov**

She sure was taking her time, I was well aware of how many had failed at this job but I would not, this was a well paid job and much easier than others.

Anxious I strained my ears to pick up on her heart beat but the only thumping of a heart I could hear was one extremely close to the house walls, little brat!

Running out the house to make sure I had not lost my job I watched a girl with Black hair tied up huddling in to a coat as she walked away from me, why hello Luna.

Keeping my distance wandering how long it would take for her to realize she was being followed my eyes felt glued to her, the way she would tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear, the little smirk on her pink lips from where she probably thought she fooled me but at the same time her grey eyes darting everywhere, she knew there was someone following her, once again she shivered in her thin coat and I wanted to wrap her in a warm hug even though I could only offer a cold one, in all my 120 years I had never wanted to help a human, all they seem to do is whine, moan and betray.

I was so lost in my thoughts I did not notice a pale, lean man following my Luna, my Luna? His hand darted out to snatch her but from one glance from her he seemed to freeze on the spot, her little brows were furrowed so hard in concentration staring this vampire down I acted quickly grabbing the nuisance and killing him there and then, no one was around except the young girl staring wide eyed at me,

"How could you..." we both said at the same time, nodding for her to continue first she said,

"How could you just kill him like that?" what she said shocked me, surely she did not believe he would be allowed to live after trying to snatch her for his own purposes,

"easily, he threatened to snatch you so as my job enquires I 'got rid' of the threat." I said masking my confusion, I would only act professional with her, "anyway how did you do...that?"

"Are you sure you are my bodyguard? Normally they are a bit smarter, I am sure you were given a folder about me, unless you cannot read you really must be stupid to go to a job without knowing anything." I was shocked silly, how dare she! Grabbing her arm before she sauntered off I spun her to look at me, confused and aggravated she turned her eyes on me but to my glee nothing happened, she looked even more angry at this fact and her little face puckered in concentration it was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen but I kept my astonished face on,

"you do not talk to me like that, I am here to keep you safe not for you to control so off to school now." I said with authority and a command in every word I said, gritting her teeth and glaring she walked to school with me closely behind.

**Hope you liked it, please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prophecy**

**Luna Pov**

Never had a bodyguard stand up to me before, normally they were too scared about what I could do or my family would do if they upset me, even though he made me look like a misbehaving child I respected him, but would prefer my own company.

Anyway back to the matter at hand...I FROZE SOMEONE! I've never done that before which means the prophecy is becoming true, I never signed up for this.

In the beginning of time five witch sisters each foretold a sort of prophecy, the first and oldest sister saw a baby girl with black hair and grey eyes being cared for by vampires.

The second witch saw the girl having vampire traits such as being abnormally cold and quicker than others.

The third witch saw the girl performing magic like freezing living organisms and controlling elements; which is a witch trait.

The fourth witch saw the girl being turned into a vampire and ruling over the supernatural world.

Last but definitely not least the fifth and youngest witch who was half insane saw the reverse of everything, she said to her sisters 'if the girl succeeds we shall all live as we do now but if the girl fails than all else will cease to exist.'

No pressure right? I never really thought too much about it, sure I was being brought up by vampires and I was quite cold skinned and quick but it seemed more like a coincidence than fate. Shame they never saw who the 'prophesized ones' parents were.

"Hello?" surprised I jumped and almost fell into the road if it wasn't for my bodyguard, I looked up to scowl at him for interrupting my internal monologue.

"What?" I muttered keeping my voice calm like nothing bothered me, how did I freeze that guy?

"You're now at school your majesty and I trust you will not be able to get in to any trouble here so meet me here when it ends." And with that he took off, his black but tinted blue hair being blown in his face by the wind, he truly thought I would wait for him? Pfft he has a lot to learn.

"Luna?" wow I'm really out of it today! I didn't notice my friend Stacey trying to talk to me, I nodded for her to continue her rant and tried to pay attention "who was that hotty who you were talking to this morning?"

"Bodyguard." I muttered, this was a posh school, everybody had maids and butlers and some had bodyguards so I didn't need to lie; well about that at least.

"I swear all your bodyguards are the fittest guys I have ever seen! This one today beats the others though." I had to just nod along, he was the better looking bodyguard but they were all vampires so of course they would be good looking, shame that also makes them arrogant and pig headed.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?" She reminded me even though she would know the answer,

"If I can escape him, yes." Call me cocky but it normally isn't that hard, I know what you're thinking 'how can escaping from a vampire not be hard?' well I have my ways.

"I do not know how you always manage it." Admired Stacey, she thought outsmarting a human was hard! All I did was smirk at her reply and we carried on making notes in silence.

It was lunch, only a few more lessons until I could experiment on my new vampire, the way I can escape is finding out what makes him tick, what he expects and how to read him to know what he's thinking; yes I am a mastermind.

Sitting at the usual table I sat in my normal seat in between Stacey and Elliot, they were both my closest friends, we of course sat with others but they were more acquaintances than friends and that was how I planned it, it's going to be hard enough leaving Stacey and my Ell bell so I did not want to make it worse.

The ringing of the bell set the whole cafeteria in motion, grabbing my bag to go to my last classes I was thinking maybe I should meet him.

Time to go home.

No I decided I will make my own way home, I've already lost his trust and I refuse to kiss up to an arrogant, self conceited un dead guy, not my style.

Looking out of the window of my classroom I see a dark silhouette standing where he said he would, perhaps I would take a detour home, knowing he could hear anything I said even from this distance I write a note to the teacher explaining why I had to leave early, gullible Miss Winfrey.

Climb through an open window, walk across the back fields and take refuge in a forest, much easier than I thought it would be, school just ended so if I wanted to get home before he catches up with me I had to run, seems childish? Well I am enjoying my childhood before it is stolen away from me; I guess you can say I do not fully support the idea of my life being controlled by everyone around me.

Running while humming was one of my favourite things to do, I just felt free like no one could control how I acted, what I thought, what I should be doing, like it was the real me. Relishing in these thoughts I smiled to myself but that smile was quickly ripped away when I heard a frustrated guttural growl somewhere near.

He must have suspected me and followed my scent, damn he's quick. Knowing I could never outrun a vampire while I am still human I slowed my sprint to a slow stroll through the forest pretending to admire the scenery.

"why must you be so stubborn?" he whispered blowing a warm breath into my ear and making me shiver, not wanting to feel helpless I faced him sticking out my bottom lip slightly into a pout and widening my eyes to look innocent,

"I guess I got lost, my bad." I couldn't help the grin forming on my face, in anger his arms shot out and grasped the tops of my arms keeping me in place, how dare he man handle me! Freeze him my inner thoughts said, but how? Concentrating I stared at him trying to keep out all emotion but failing completely, maybe I should research how to do it. He looked at me confused and I felt the need to explain myself, "When I find out how I froze that other jerk you won't know what hit you."

Surprised his grip loosened some giving me enough to wriggle free, his surprised expression turn into a crooked smile and in his black eyes I almost gasped at the beautiful purple specks in them, and he has purple eyes, why? I have boring old moody grey eyes while he has purple! Even more frustrated I took off for home again with him following my every step.

**Tell me what you think? I'm trying to make the chapters longer but not sure if i should carry on with this story, Review please x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Training**

**Luna Pov**

Walking home in silence was not as bad as I thought it would be, neither of us felt compelled to fill in the silence nor uncomfortable with the silence.

Walking up to my 'house' if you can even call it that, the bodyguard who's name I still don't know but don't want to ask just in case he thinks I'm being civil opened the door for me, not that surprising probably just trying to get into my good books.

"How was school?" My mum asked suddenly appearing next to me, I used to jump and even scream when they did that but growing up with it plus the training I can normally sense when some ones near me no matter how silent or quick they are.

"same same." I muttered unsuccessfully trying to keep a yawn in.

"you can't already be tired? Your fathers waiting for you in the training room," I nodded my energy suddenly picking up, "Stephan you will be required for this session." What? Surely I was not ready to go against someone else already, trying to seem nonchalant I stalked up to the second floor and into the room.

The training room was just a simple room, white hard walls and white hard floor that have no mercy if you fall badly onto it, dad was standing at the opposite side of the room so I ran up to him kissed him on the cheek and put some space between us.

"Stephan, the reason you've been called up here is because I have to leave half an hour early for a meeting so I need you to replace me once I have gone, for now you can stand and watch." Bodyguard Stephan nodded and wandered over to a corner where I could feel his eyes scrutinizing every move I make.

Without a warning dad had disappeared, being too quick for human eyes I used my other senses my main and best sense was the sixth sense; everyone has it it's just about training and exploring it, using my senses I could feel the air particles swishing past me, I could feel a presence behind me and feeling a bounce in the floor I ducked quickly to see him doing a karate kick through the air just where my head had once been, not giving him time to recover I took out his leg and pushed my weight against him so he was on the floor but too quick for me to realise I had been pushed back so I was cornered; not a good position.

Our fighting went on for a while but felt more like mere seconds than half an hour, I enjoyed these sessions and couldn't control my laugh at seeing my dad fall flat on his face or it even happening to me so I was surprised when he suddenly stopped, with a nod my dad was gone; he never really was one for words.

My new opponent was the opposite side of the room to me, my eyes travelling every section of his body so I could size him up, he had now changed out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and band t-shirt, in his new clothes I could see each powerful muscle which I must say I was impressed, he was not disgustingly bulgy but not weedy looking, I felt his eyes travelling my body but it made me feel insecure.

In one blink he had gone, oh shit.

He had somehow got me pinned on the floor, using all the energy I had left I kicked him off me and rolled back on to my feet, studying his moved I knew just about when he would move like he would bounce on his heels before jumping so I could slide under him and trip him the only disadvantage was when he ran, unlike most people I have gone against he didn't use the same trick once.

The one hour timer rang meaning the session was over and once again he had me pinned but this time against the wall, frozen as we were a small blush came tingling up my cheek which made his crooked half smile come out again,

"are you going to let me go?" I asked feeling quite miffed that one he beat me and two he was practically boasting by keeping me stuck between his body and the wall, putting on a thinking face he seemed to be considering it, considering it! Seeing my expression he cracked up laughing finally letting me go so I could run to my room and have a shower.

**Stephan Pov**

I must say when she went to school and I read the folder they gave me on her I was shocked, they expected someone so small and fragile looking to be our next queen and she was to determine our future.

I have learnt so much about her in one day, sneaky; how many times has she almost been able to get away from me now?

She was quick! Of course not as fast as vampire speed but when I was chasing her in the forest and in the training room I was astounded at how elegant but precise and quick she could be.

Brave, her exterior makes her seem girly and defenceless which she hates, inside she's witty, strong and powerful, she reminds me of a kitten who believes it's a lion and won't listen to anyone who says different and I truly admire her for that.

Even though she is supposedly our future queen I will not bow down to her every command, that is not who I am. Unless she has a proper cause for how she behaves then I will not follow her childish whims; even if I do adore them.

Not bothering to change out of my normal clothes I sat in their extravagant garden on the lush green grass, Luna was having a shower after our little session which I must say I was impressed when I first heard she was being trained to fight while she was still human and against us vampires I thought it was absurd but she surely stuck up for herself, she fought smart, seeing as she doesn't have much strength she relies on using your moves against you and striking when your unprepared, if she didn't get exhausted I think we could have gone on for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Solitary Night Sky**

**Luna Pov**

Now I'm refreshed from my shower I threw on some black skinnies military boots and a long sleeved simple white top; outfit doesn't sound like much but for the events of tonight I thought it would be practical, if I was going to this party tomorrow I had to find a way of sneaking out and I was going to try everything I could think of.

Wrapping myself into a dressing gown to hide my outfit I walked out on to the balcony to plan my first route, I could either just jump on to the tree near me and climb down; simple but effective, just as I was about to undo my dressing gown to escape a movement in the garden caught my eyes, there he was; why does he always seem to be in the way? I swear I can never escape him! Sitting on a bench by the flowers, at first I didn't see him because of how still vampires can be they look just like statues but now he was staring at me with curious eyes, I need a distraction.

Slightly annoyed about how it isn't going to be as easy as I planned I walked back into my room and thought of possible distractions or another escape route, I can't just go out the front door because mum or dad will catch me and possibly ground me, out the back it is...

A window! Stephan probably saw me eyeing up the tree so if he is as clever as he thinks; another egotistical vampire, he'll probably be expecting me to do something, if I climb out of the window down the hall it's by the side of the house, wait for Stephan to investigate why my rooms suddenly gone so quiet then I'll run with all my might until I get somewhere out of sight.

Easier said than done, well now to put it to the test.

I took off the robe and tip toed out of my room and down the hall to the unlocked window; so far so good, unlatching the window I threw it to the side and out of my way, looking down I saw the vines that I will use to climb down, I sat on the edge of the window slowly lowering myself down shutting the window and then holding onto the vines with dear life slowly descending.

Now on the floor I just have to wait until Stephan moves, god I wish he would hurry up! And just like that he jumped up and went through the back door, I wonder if that has anything to do with influencing all living organisms? Does that mean vampires are living? So many questions but they will have to wait until another night.

Taking my chance now I ran, occasionally ducking behind hedges until I was out the garden gate and into a small alley which led to a forest, the alley was quite dingy and smelt horrible but what do you expect of an alley? No doubt there will be a stupid bum down here but if he bothers me I can whoop his ass.

No bum, no one at all actually.

It had gotten quite dark now and I could just make out the outline of the forest in front of me, I could hear the swaying of the branches and howling of animals, now in horror movies the characters always go towards the strange looking thing, or follow the creepy sounds and it normally seems to be at night, sorry to all those out there that want me to go into the forest and no doubt go insane from paranoia but I'm not an I idiot and I would prefer to go around the forest than through it.

Walking for what seems like five minutes I found a nice secluded spot on top of one of the steepest hills beside the omniscient forest, breathing in the musty scent of bark, grass and damp leaves I laid back on the moist ground not really caring if it isn't dry enough and stared at the stars that were all accompanying the lonely moon, enjoying the minimal amount of light coming from the moons beams I rested my eyes and listened to all the sounds around me not really surprised when I could hear someone sigh and lay down beside me.

**Stephan Pov**

Found her, how can someone so small and fragile looking be such a nuisance! When she came out on her balcony and started eyeing up the tree I knew she was up to something; no doubt trying to get me fired, I didn't take it personally because I too would be thoroughly annoyed if I had someone hovering by me all the time but that isn't going to stop me from doing my job,

The one thing I didn't understand was why I went up to her room the long way? It would have been easy for me to jump into her window but instead I felt like I was being forced to go through their gigantic house and as slow a pace as possible, the only answer I could come up with was she influenced me, I hate being made to do stuff and even more when I don't have a choice.

Walking up to where she was lying down I felt my anger waver and slowly disappear, once again she looked so innocent and defenceless, her eyelashes resting on her high cheek bones, her lips slightly pouted; probably from my presence, her hair tangled around her like a bed of seaweed, sighing with both frustration and wonder I laid down beside her.

Choosing not to interrupt the tranquil atmosphere I simply gazed up at the night time sky but frequently my eyes drifted to her and back again for reasons I did not understand, she's not the type I normally went after especially in humans, no I stuck to the blonde, big breasted bimbos, that way they never asked questions and I never felt bad about drinking from them as they were too stupid to notice, but Luna... she's special I guess, well she ought to be since she is our survival but we've hardly spoken a sentence to each other and I know there is something amazing about her.

"Why did you come here?" I heard myself ask before I realized I did,

" The truth or a beautiful lie?" she said under her breath almost to quiet for me to hear,

"Both, start with the lie," I smirked at her way of saying things,

"to see the night sky and relax somewhere peaceful." If she didn't tell me it was a lie I would have believed that she snuck away to star gaze but no nothing is ever that simple, I nodded for her to carry on and she sighed a little smile forming on her lips, "and the truth is to see how easy it would be to escape you." Yup and there's her normal sneaky self.

"can I not have a break?" I muttered not as angry as I should be,

"Why would I give you one, you applied for the job"

"To be a bodyguard, not a babysitter." As soon as it slipped my lips I regretted it, she stood up gritting her teeth and glaring at me, adding this to my list on Luna, she does not like to be referred to as a child.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be fired and we can carry on with our lives." She almost growled, great if I thought she was trouble before now she will probably get her wish.

Standing up with her I placed my hands on her shoulders before she could storm off and held her gaze, "I didn't mean that, I was just frustrated forgive me, please." Her grey eyes widened in shock and she ceased her squirming, not being good with awkward moments I turned so my back was to her and motioned to hop on, looking at me confused and...amazed? she jumped into place on my back and I ran vampire speed back to her garden and jumped through her window.

"Wow!" she gasped confusing me, I bent down so she could jump off without falling down to face her, "never travelled like that before."

"you're kidding me! You live with vampires and you have never gone at our speed." I was astonished surely they would of showed her what it was like,

"no, I guess they were always too busy making sure I was safe," She rolled her eyes showing how ludicrous she believed it to be, "Anyway, goodnight Stephan."

"Sweet dreams Luna." I nodded smiling and walked out of her room and into my own courters to rest and regain energy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreams come true?**

**Luna Pov**

Well that was an eventful night I thought to myself grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, my favourite character from that movie has always been the mad hatter just because of the fact he is mad and funny! Unlike Stephan who is just funny to get mad; this little thought made me smile even more and even let a small chuckle slip out.

I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow and I had got comfy under my thick duvet I was deep under the waves of unconsciousness or as normal people say 'in deep slumber' sums it up I guess, my mind wandered making up little stories to entertain me throughout the night or replay gazing at the stars with Stephan, even though I hated to be patronized I felt safe and comfortable round him which made me not really care about him calling me a baby and this one thought led to me thinking about when I was little and to one dream that I had thought was locked away in the never to be thought of again dreams/nightmare but to my dread I learnt I was extremely wrong.

I felt as though I was hovering above an image of myself, part of me entering part of me overseeing her; or I guess me, standing in a forest my ears strained to hear anything but it was dead silent, all I could see was trees, trees and more trees leading deep into the heart of the forest which caused my emotions to turn to despair and lonesome, and all I could feel was a slight sense of déjà-vu mixed with danger,

My hair was down in messy waves cascading over my shoulders it was unruly and very un kept, my skin looked slightly paler and unhealthy, and my eyes were guarded and more misty than normal. I was wearing brown combat baggy trousers and a white long sleeved top; both muddy and stained,

Standing in the middle of a trail I felt unsure so I walked closer to the shelter of the trees; well if you could call it walking more like stalking or stealthily stepping with muteness and speed, instead of stopping to see if there was something near or if I was just paranoid I climbed up the nearest tree to get out of eye sight, hiding in the thick leaves the trees held I peaked through,

Nothing, for what seemed like five minutes in this recurring dream nothing happened I just sat and watched being as quiet as I could although my heart was as loud as a quick drum beat my appearance looked calm and deadly,

Just as I was about to loose hope and drop back down to the floor I heard deep male voices,

'Where did our food go?'

'You let them get away, now we have to look for them again,'

'They won't be far after all there only _humans_.' The word human was said with mockery and the others laughed but this gave me hope people were round here all I had to do was find them, three vampires emerged from the bushes each with black eyes filled with hunger, their fangs protruding from their mouths and their fingers shaped into claws, with shock I realised they would smell me any second, coming closer to the tree I was perched on I reached into one of my pockets pulling out a silver dagger with a moon engraved on it's side I leapt out of the tree and towards my threat inching closer and closer…

I'm awake! Phew I did not want to know what happened next; well a little bit of me did, suddenly the door swung open and their stood Stephan eyes wide and scared?

I looked down at myself my hair was messy but nothing like it had been in my dream, I was still in my pjs, the cover was wrapped around my legs which probably means I was fidgeting a lot and I was sweating slightly altogether … _attractive_! Note the sarcasm.

'Are you okay?' Stephan asked coming closer and sitting by my feet he still looked a bit anxious but more confused, 'I thought something had happened.'

'Just a nightmare.' I breathed

'want to talk about it? I heard it makes it better.' He shrugged probably not remembering what dreams are like that's if he was ever human since when vampires sleep their just unconscious and replay everything that happened in the day.

'No.' I shook my head,

'Okay, well it's almost seven; maybe you should get ready for school?' All I did was nod, 'another blunt answer, cor it must have been bad or you still feel intimidated by me and secretly fancy me but instead of admitting it you act like you don't like me.' He smirked walking out my door and not giving me time to answer his obnoxious statement, me like him? God no let a lone fancy him sure he's good looking but his so up himself I think the only conversations we've had are when were arguing and closest we have been is when fighting, oh well time to get ready.

Deciding that I have been going too easy on my new body guard I've been letting him get to me instead of the other way round a challenge is just what I need right now so no I will not let him do his job and remembering I never gave any of the others chances to redeem themselves I climbed out of the same window again and started off for school,

I got just about down the bottom of the street when Stephan walked out in front of me smiling triumphantly,

'how did I know you was going to avoid me?' crap he knows what I do,

'because that's what everyone does? Anyway move!' I said not too kindly

'more predictable.' He smirked still standing in the way and not letting me pass him,

'are you trying to make me late because you are succeeding or is your sole purpose in life to annoy me?' I muttered making him smile bigger showing his perfect teeth and no fangs; good that would have slightly freaked me out since they're only there when vampires are hungry or feel threatened and angry.

Sighing and shaking his head patronizingly again, he moved to my side so he could accompany me to school but I made sure it was in silence by ignoring every little thing he said.

Still ignoring him which I must say is harder than I thought it would be especially when he gives up on small talk and ends up picking on me like when he said 'hey midget feel like shutting up god your giving me a headache!' I was fuming on the inside but let it look like I didn't hear him or even more so when he said ''have you always been this small titch?' titch! How dare he it's not my fault he is a big lanky vampire.

'I think I preferred you more when you were brooding in silence.' Damn I slipped! Before he could respond and I saw his stupidly smug but also amazingly hot face I ran into school and to class.

'PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!' Stacey chimed while shoving chips into her mouth and making our whole table laugh at her, she's not fat amazingly looking at the way she eats and the amounts of it I blame it on a high metabolic rate

'Don't eat with your mouth full.' Someone at the table who I call an acquaintance joked,

'You're still coming right Luna?' Stacey said after gulping down her mouthful,

'Yeah I said I would.' I reminded doubting it now but sticking to what I said,

'Great unsociable is coming!' one of the bitches who sit at our table because of Elliot muttered. Yes Elliot is one of the good looking guys in our school but he's not arrogant about it and focuses on friends more than girls which is why I love him; in a brother way. Ignoring her comment I picked my stuff up ready for next class,

'I'll see you there Stace, bye Ell.' I said kissing both of them on the cheek Elliot knew I was only doing it to annoy that bitch and he smirked when I smiled arrogantly at her.

'Bye Luna.' He shouted across the canteen gaining more attention he always knows how to take it too far and I had to laugh at his immature ways; not that I could talk.

Last lesson once again I'm thinking of ways to escape and annoy Stephan when the most obvious one came to me I could not believe I did not think of it before,

The bell rung and I walked out of school at the right time out of the right exit and towards where I was meant to meet him yesterday, there he stood looking proud but I could see the confusion no matter how hard he tried to hide it he did not expect me to come to meet him,

'given up?' He asked unsure,

'never, just right now I'm tired and can not be bothered, tomorrow I'll think of more way to avoid you.' I muttered bringing in a yawn to make it look more believable nodding he turned around and started walking home I guess he blamed it on my dream last night I thought slyly walking slower than him he was looking annoyed at my pace

'want to go any slower?' he sarcastically asked I was tempted to say yes,

'I told you I am tired you'll just have to put up with it,' looking annoyed he started walking again, I knew it vampires are built for speed and he hated walking slow, slowing down even more I quickly ran the opposite way and round the block so I could continue walking home on my own.

I was just turning the corner to walk down the street when once again he popped up from no where,

'huh lucky I was coming home otherwise you would be waiting here for a long time' I stated proudly and earning a humph from him. Now to decide what to wear and how to get away since I'm not allowed out after dark until I am a vampire, stupid prophecy.


	7. Chapter 7

**That Night**

**Luna Pov**

Stephan made me lead making sure i didn't run away, he looked moodier than normal which is saying something! he looked kind of cute pouting like that with his arms crossed and his burning eyes watching my every move but it only made me laugh more which made him more frustrated.

"Thanks for walking me home stephan." i said politely but cheekily while placing my hands on my hips and smiling widely, looking slightly amused Stephan shook his head and lead me up to the training room where we met my dad again.

* * *

Now i'm warn out, it was two against one today and i'll need more practice with that, who said girls can multitask because its a lot easier said than done! Anyway two vampires against one 1/3 witch, little vampire and more human seems a little unfair to me but not to my dad, Stephan seemed to enjoy getting me back for escaping although he didn't pull the same tricks as last time where he pinned me against the wall and floor; i wonder why.

Finally it's time to get ready, deciding to go for the sophisticated but cute look i slipped on a purple floaty dress which ended at my thigh, put on a black blazer and some little heels, leaving my hair as it's normal mess; done.

now the difficult bit, slipping on the dressing gown again i walked out onto my balcany and scanned the garden but found no sign of Stephan everything was how it was meant to be no outline of a man watching me or a pressence, it was meant to be, or maybe he went out hunting? taking in a deep breath i dropped the gown and hung onto the slightly cold railings and swung on to the branche of the nearby tree, climbing down agilely i crouched at the bottom behind some bushes, i must say i am impressed, i did not scuff up my outfit and no hair fell out of place; perfect!

Now it will all be for nothing if i get caught now, I walked casually around the outskirts of the garden, ignoring the feeling to run as it would only make me look more suspicious if somebody was watching, each second felt like a minute and each minute felt like ten, I found myself running out of the gate and through the alleys as excitement replaced the anxious feelings i had growing in the pit of my stomache.

Letting my arms swing beside me as i navigated myself along the directions Stacey gave me earlier that day i had a bit of doubt she was completely right but none the less i memorized street names and headed in the direction she told me to, after a while i could hear the thump of an amp and sighed in relief as i could now follow this, the thump had now turned into music, i followed the shrill screaches of excited and drunk girls, almost there!

Finally i could see the house, it was quite a big house; smaller than mine but big for human standard, it had the average victorian look, brick front, black gates, big windows. Walking closer i could now see outlines there was a gang of boys shouting in drunken speach at eachother non following through with what they were threatening, across from them was a small outline that i guessed was a girl, she seemed to be crouching over someone and i could smell the vile stench of sick, by what i guessed was the front door was a group of people, some talking, some smoking something i knew they were either to young for or was illegal but hey its a party might as well, pushing through the gang i found myself in a big room full of people dancing, some with the music but most at their own pace as they had drunk too much to care, others were embarrasing themselves, they had gone too far to care what they could be doing or what onslaught they would get the next morning.

"Luna?" I heard a high pitched squeal and i turned just in time to see Stacey bounding towards me, grabbing and suffocating me in her arms and then she was hysterically laughing in my ear

"did i miss much?" I asked trying not to laugh at my drunken best friend, ignoring me she shoved some alcoholic substance in to my hand and ran off to someone she saw coming through the door, looking at the drink i thought why not? i would just get drunk enough to get a buzz and a little tipsy but i'll sober up by the time i get home, unscrewing the lid I lifted the drink to my mouth and gulped the sour tasting thing down.

* * *

I have drunk too much! It was hard to focus, i had no idea what the time was but i guessed it was pretty late, stumbling out of the 'dancing room' I was now in a much calmer atmosphere and plonked myself down onto the sofa beside a couple who were making out clumsily and quickly, as soon as i saw an article of clothing being removed i hauled myself back up again and walked through the house,

"why is it whenever your drunk you go wandering off by yourself?" I heard a masculine voice say i tried to push through the dizzyness to place the voice but couldn't, looking up i saw my 'little' Ell Bell, smiling sheepishly at him I kept walking, "hey!" he called but i quickly lost him not looking forward to the lecture i was sure he would give me both when he finds me and tomorrow morning when i had a hang over, bursting through another door i felt the night breeze swirl around me calming me down, not caring i sat on the slightly damp grass and looked at my bare feet; darn i loved them shoes!

coughing made me jump and i attempted to lift my head up but found myself lying on the ground instead while looking up, and there he was! my beautifully hot bodyguard.

"Steeeephan." i smiled stupidly while he looked at me like i was insane, "who said you were invited?" I stuck out my tongue and closed my eyes.

"how much have you drank?" he asked proffesionaley like this wasn't the first time he caught me drinking,

"I don't know, I lost count after my sixth." I sighed enjoying the feeling of floating in the air when really i was laying on the muddy wet grass. That was until of course i heard somone cracking up, wincing a little i looked to my right to see Stacey with her arms around Elliot who looked like he was holding her up.

"Luna is BUSTED!" She screached at the top of her lungs making me laugh slightly at her "by her extremely hot bodyguard!" now i stuck my bottom lip out defensively as i looked up at the 'extremely hot bodyguard' who had one of his eyebrows arched in a suggestive kind of way and his lips had curved into a crooked smile,

"extremely hot." I agreed knowing i would regret it, especially when Stephan burst out laughing, i wasn't good at people laughing at me especially if i'm drunk so i kicked him in the shin; which probably hurt me more than him, hauled myself up and walked dizzily back into the house where it seemed quieter for some reason.

Confused but not having enough common sense i crashed into the main room, i had to have two glances to realize what was going on, not many people were hear anymore, two reasons for that, one - it was time to be going, 2- there were fucking vampires here! I could see the blood on the furniture, on their elongated canines, ghostly pale people floating around the room, some licking their lips at me others finishing off with their meal, scared and knowing i was in no state to fight i stalked backwards already knowing they had already seen me and it was too late.

"where do you think your going?" a deep voice purred behind me sexually while snaking his arm around me to stop me from escaping, i felt his 'teeth' prick my neck and his hand tightened forming bruises on my hip, his claws lengthened and dug into my skin and that was it, outraged i screamed and threw things at him and every evil vampire in sight, telekinesis! using the heat energy from the lights i transported it to burn my captor with until he was screaching instead, some vampires had ran not looking for a fight but others stayed looking at me venemously,

just as i was about to push my newly found witch abilities to the maximum i heard a deafening, ferocious growl, two bodies slumped to the floor others were clutching where limbs once where and the rest had ran, confused as i didn't see what happened i scanned the room finding Stephan setting vampire bodies alight with a gleaming silver lighter, his fangs had grown, his hair took on more of a red tint, his body crouched to attack, his eyes now a hungry black shade kept flickering to me, my neck, my hip.

"Stephan?" I called feeling unsure, his deathly looking night eyes snapped up from where my blood was seeping in to my clothes and up to my face just in time to see me loose conciousness, "sorry." i whispered out.

**Stephan Pov**

Shit! I just went out for a few hours to feed, came back to a quiet house and an empty bedroom, tracked her scent to a house full of drunk adolescents and find her sitting in their garden staring at her bare dirty feet. Why didn't i follow her straight away? No first i had to order her friends home then when i did finally get around to finding her she had a male vampire bending over her, his claws in her hip and his teeth slowly and tautingly piercing the skin on her neck.

She was so unpredictable and astonishing, I was suprised by her witch side coming out so quickly and fiercly as she attacked the other vampires, most were scared off by her but anger took over me letting out a mennacing growl i attacked the ones left, ripping of heads, arms i'll admit i did enjoy it but her scent was tantalizing me, i could not stop my eyes from glancing at her blood stained neck without seeing me complete the others job, a little bit wouldn't hurt? No, I could not do that now! lowering my eyes in disgrace i saw the pale skin on her hip from where the dead vampires claws had been, i could see the crimson oozing blood flowing out of the deep cuts and down her body... No.

"Stephan?" I looked up worried to her pale little face just in time to see her misty eyes roll back, without even thinking i was across the room craddling her in my arms, "sorry." it was almost incomprehensible, why is she passing out? from drink or blood loss? Picking her up in my arms i took one more gasp of the air intoxicated with her vanilla fragrance, i felt it burn down my throat, inticing the demon and my eyes grew darker, holding my breath i sprinted back to her house, through the front door and to find her guardians.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Now?**

**Luna Pov**

I felt groggy, my body felt stiff and sore, and I couldn't seem to open my eyes to see why. All i could remember was i snuck out to a party and now i have either passed out at the party or came home so drunk i don't remember anything! Knowing I was missing something i tried to push back the fog which was surprisingly hard to do, VAMPIRES! I shivered as i remembered the feeling of him piercing my flesh and the hungry look on Stephan's face.

I guess i should open my eyes but I knew i would regret it, slowly opening them so i was squinting i saw three figures leaning over me, yup i regret it.

"we know you're awake." my dad muttered, he sounded angry but worried at the same time, gulping audibly i opened my eyes wider to see my father with his arms crossed over his suit, his light brown hair in it's wavy locks and a concerned but annoyed expression flowed through his pale almost luminescent blue eyes, "I think you have some explaining to do..." he ordered, my eyes glanced to my mum for support but found none, when i looked at her i just felt more guilty, her small shoulders were slumped inwards with grief, yellow wide eyes filled with sadness and her blond hair no longer in its normal formal do but messy and ruffled.

"I have no excuse, snuck out to a party with my friends got too drunk and everything went wrong." I summed up not feeling up to explaining why i was in such a bad state,

"I think you missed out the part about he rogue vampires almost killing you." He said harshly and my eyes quickly glared towards Stephan not that I could blame him, his black hair had gone back to the blue tint and his eyes more purple than black, he wasn't as pale as he turned last night and his well toned body was standing erect but he also looked concerned, turning my glare into thankfulness after all i would be rogue food if it wasn't for him.

"yes that too." I muttered looking down at my body covered by my duvet and many pillows, "I am so sorry." I whispered,

"I'm disappointed," my mum stated making me wince at the word, "but we must carry on." she muttered turning to glance out the window, confused i looked back at dad to see him sigh,

"Some rogues escaped and spread the word of finding you, now not everyone wants you to come along as some like things the way they are." dad explained

"so... I'm in danger?" I asked even though i knew i was in danger i always knew it,

"yes, we need to get prepared." Stephan cut in looking at my dad, they both shared a glance and after a long moment of what i didn't know both my parents left the room.

"you need to heal and repair, your parents are sorting out somewhere to evacuate to so i will be taking charge and for once i advise you to obey." his normal soft voice sounded hard authoritive,

"I wanted to say thankyou," i voiced looking him in those strange purple orbs, "for saving me."

"it was extremely tempting to leave but i knew i couldn't let them have their way." i appreciated how he avoided the word kill unlike my father,

"one thing, where did you learn to fight like that? it must have been 8 against 1." i said in awe,

"well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." he winked while ruffling my hair and i realised how true he was.

Pushing my hands against the bed trying to sit up i realised just how weak i was, Stephan wrapped his arm around my back and helped me sit up, my sheet fell I had been changed into some basketball shorts and a vest; I hope it was my mum who changed me, i flushed at this thought and i think he caught it causing him to clear his throat awkwardly, ignoring him i hitched up the bottom of my vest to see three slightly gruesome slashes in my hip, my other hand raised to my neck feeling the two puncture holes,

"I've put witch oil on your injuries but i need you to answer truthfully.. did he drink from you?" Austin asked seeming paranoid,

"no i zapped him before he could." I chuckled but one glance from Stephan caused it to die off, okay not the right time.

"good, you wont need and blood transfusions then." he muttered mostly to himself "you rest, just tell me what to pack." he ordered while pulling out a duffel bag, knowing not to argue with him right now i pointed to one of my closet,

"any casual tops, jackets, vest etc." I muttered watching him stuff the bag and throwing in some shoes which were at the bottom of it, when he was finished i pointed to a drawer "jeans, combats and trackies." he took a minute to empty the drawer then turned to look at me "erm 'delicates'." i whispered uncomfortably pointing to the drawer underneath, in the corner of my eye i saw him stiffen but carried on over to the drawer and without looking at the contents in the drawer or me he stuffed the remaining things in. "Thanks." I chimed watching him shake his head and leave me alone, i guess that's my cue to sleep.

* * *

**Stephan Pov**

She looked like an angel when sleeping, her midnight hair disarrayed around her, her pink, soft looking lips slightly parted in slumber and her long dark eyelashes stroking her cheek, but as soon as i wake her she will turn back into the stroppy, disobeying teenager she is, but i must admit i love that about her, she's a challenge.

Slowly walking up to her bed i decided whether i should wake her up nicely or not, hard decision. Quickly i grabbed a cup ran into her bathroom to fill it with freezing cold water and back again i braced myself for what she would do, _one two three_, the ice cold water sprayed all over her,

"!" she screeched her eyes fluttering open in confusion and shock until she saw me leaning over her they turned to a hard glare, making my smirk grow bigger,

"wakey wakey princess." I greeted cockily earning a hard slap on the cheek, ouch not a morning person.

"get out of my way jerk." she grumbled while pushing me out they way and jumping up,

"how... dont worry." my eyes were wide at her quick recovery, must be a hybrid thing i thought, I watched with astonishment as she strutted around her room picking up clothing i had left then turned to look at me expectantly, what?

"I know your my bodyguard but i'd like to get dressed without your company." she smirked and i knew if i was human i would be blushing, nodding i turned and walked out the room to stand outside her room, stupid, stupid, stupid!

after 10 minutes her bedroom door flew open and she was wearing pale blue skinny jeans with a tight long sleeved white top, her black hair was pulled up and her eyes looked like a light fog today,

"we're going to an abandoned cabin the other side of the forest for a while," I supplied, "your parents have already gone to sort things out." she nodded in understanding "also i am to carry you so no one gets your scent." I could see the internal battle through her wide set eyes so not waiting for her answer i bent down and one arm swiping out her legs and the other catching her back so i was carrying her marriage style, "brace yourself." I whispered into her ear feeling her shiver against me, smiling widely i ran as fast as i could to our next destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cabin**

**Luna Pov**

"we have reached our destination." Stephan stated like on of them annoying sat navs, the whole way here he would purposely pretend to trip to scare me as we were going way too quick!

"Stupid Bipolar vampire." I muttered under my breath knowing he could still hear me, pushing his arms so i could stand up i still felt a little woozy from the run, Stephan kept a hand on my lower back and guided me through the tall trees which were hiding our home for now,

How to describe it, well in positive it was just like a fairytale cottage, all made of wood, flowers spurting up everywhere and a nice view of the forest, and now for the truth, i could already see the cob webs and yes i am terrified of spiders, i bet it has damp and is moulding in certain places the so called flowers look more like dying weeds and the trees that are veiling and hiding the cabin block out any chance of nice views.

"How long do we have to stay here?" I moaned but the only response i got from Stephan was a small smirk, ignoring me he nudged me towards the front door and opened it with a single push "you should lock...woah!" my sarcastic comment was forgotten when looking inside the house, it was just like doctor whos tardis! Massive rooms, expensive furnishing, marble floors!

"shouldn't judge a book by its cover." my companion said arrogantly

"well its a cabin/castle not a book smart ass." I corrected while walking off to find my parents, Stephan followed me anyway which made me feel pleased for some reason. Following the slight shift in the atmosphere i followed the darkness and appeared in a extensive library, my parents were there sitting by the fire each with a book in hand but their heads turned to smile at me,

"I'm suprised you didn't go straight to bed! How was getting here?" My mum asked and until she said bed i didn't realise how tired i truly was when i'm sure all i've been doing recently is sleeping!

"All good." I yawned kissing them both on the cheek to say good night and followed Stephan out the library, down a few halls and stopped outside a door, swinging the door open i couldn't even hide my gasp; it was beautiful! White walls with black floral patterns covering every inch, a four poster bed with black lace covers, oak furniture.. my own bathroom, this is too good to be true, turning wide eyed to look at Stephan he seemed amused by my reaction.

"Sweet dreams Luna." He whispered huskily looking down at my lip i only just realised i was chewing, nodding and muttering a good night i closed the door on him before he saw my blushing state.

walking over to the fine bed pale blue caught my eye, following the glimpse of colour i through back the covers to reveal some silk baby blue pyjammas, i feel like a real princess. Sliding the silky garments on i slid into the luxurious bed and fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

'' Loud, taunting footsteps down the hallway floor getting closer to my bedroom door, i was alone trembling in fear knowing no matter how much i wished and hoped the thing those footsteps belonged to did not wish me well. I could not fight for myself i was too weak _Somewhere weakness is our strength _a voice whispered in my head but a confused and ameature hybrid was nothing compared to vampires and lycans! My only escape was the window but what about my parents, Stephan? _I can't let myself regret such selfishness_ I had to go or the near future would be chaotic but forcing myself to leave would be the hardest act. I was jitterish trying to concentrate on what to do but i felt slow and clumsy as i yanked the window open, _whisper quiet, don't make a sound or my bed will be made deep in the ground.''_

Why can i never have normal dreams anymore!

**Sorry Guys for the delay didn't really know what was happening with this story but i do now so there shouldn't be as long updates, enjoy and tell me what i could imprive on or if you have any ideas about what could happen next :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Do all good things come to an end?**

**Luna Pov**

I felt even more exhausted from confusing and frightening visions that plagued my mind and hid in my dreams each night, my parents seemed to be worrying more over me but i pretended i didn't see their worried glances, Stephan seemed to be keeping a closer eye on me as well, so close the other day he decided he will now 'sleep' on my floor as it's safer. The thing that scared me about this was that normally I would order him out or trick him to leave me alone but in this situation i am agreeing? Well more like my sub conscious is while i just sit their dumb founded as he sleeps topless showing me all those amazing but well hidden muscles screaming for adoration.

Come on, hot guy sleeping in my room topless! This could be another reason for my exhaustion as i would rather ogle at him then unleash another horrid dream, I say dream yet they don't feel like dreams more like glimpses. I've told Stephan that i have been having bad dreams but he said to think nothing of it, I would have followed what he said if i didn't see the thick worry screaming in his purple orbs while he kept a cold statue mask on his features.

Moving on, other than the sleepless nights I love this house, each day i will wander into some room i have never been in before or find an old dusty book begging for me to read it's secrets, I read one about all the super naturals, Vampires, Witches, Lycans, Nympths, Faeries, Fallen, Pixies, Hell Hounds etc... I never realised there were so many but then again i never really cared, there were so many books to choose from yet i stayed away from any that related to my 'destiny'. Me and Stephan on the other hand have more... mixed feelings, one minute I'm astounded by something he says like the other day 'of course i care for you.' he declared in one of our heated discussions but then ruined it by carrying on, 'unless you muck up then were doomed.' pressure much? I might as well admit, sure he frustrates me, taunts me, but he also makes me happy in a twisted way, his teasing and accusations that either make me laugh or feel the need to kill him, his amazing sculpted looks, onyx black with tints of blue hair and purple eyes, the way he acts like he doesn't care but yet follows me to make sure i am okay, well right now i think he's nice company.

"RUN!" wait what? Stephan seemed to jump into action first, hauling me into his arms he sprinted through the halls and into my bedroom, stop that was mum screaming! Stephan was throwing stuff into a bag while i stood their confused and speechless...what?

"Creatures are coming, your parents will try to hold them up long enough for you to escape." what? Stephan's hug seemed to make me snap out of it,

"How many?" I whispered into his chest hugging him tightly to me and smelling his unearthly smell,

"Too many to fight but not enough to stop you getting out." He sighed taking a step back and assessing me,

"If there's too many to fight we should all be running, I can't leave you all." My eyes were wattering but i refused to show weakness,

"yes you can, put your sneaking out skills to good use for once." he smiled threw the bag in my hands, kissed me on the forehead and ran out the door, it happened so quick i wasn't sure if i imagined it or not.

'' Loud, taunting footsteps down the hallway floor getting closer to my bedroom door, i was alone trembling in fear knowing no matter how much i wished and hoped the thing those footsteps belonged to did not wish me well. I could not fight for myself i was too weak _Somewhere weakness is our strength _a voice whispered in my head but a confused and amateur hybrid was nothing compared to vampires and lycans! My only escape was the window but what about my parents, Stephan? _I can't let myself regret such selfishness_I had to go or the near future would be chaotic but forcing myself to leave would be the hardest act. I was jittery trying to concentrate on what to do but i felt slow and clumsy as i yanked the window open, _whisper quiet, don't make a sound or my bed will be made deep in the ground.''_

De ja vu whipped around me forcing me on, I climbed out of them small window in the bathroom and onto the roof, now where? Finally I could put the trees to good use, running low with long strides I didn't even think about it, launching myself off of the edge my arms flailed until i could grip onto one of the thick branches, not having time to admire what i did and how stupid it could of been, i jumped off of each branch and onto another tree continuing like a monkey but less skilled, I wasn't as fast as them and i could hear howling some distance behind me sending chills deep down to my bones.

They're tracking me! I need to cover my scent but I had nothing! my fingers felt weak from gripping parts of trees to steady myself and launch me onward, my palms and knees scratched and sore from tumbling and pushing myself back up again but i had to keep going, they couldn't be that far behind and my life depended on it. Just as i felt like my legs were about to collapse i heard a soft conversation between many people, a variety from high soprano to low rumble voices, I could use this as an obstacle maybe? It would surely confuse them if i was in the middle of many different scents. I jumped down from the safety of the trees and sprinted full out toward the noise, my heart beating like it would rip out of my chest, breaths too quick and ragged to matter that i might as well just hold it in, i pushed everything to the limit to keep going..

..Not far now, the noise of what i thought was a debate between a large group was sounding more off and louder as i got closer until i realised the high and low pitch voices were instead a waterfall, faltering for one second i had to do a quick decision, jump and maybe die or get caught and definately die, with my mind set i shut my eyes clenching them shut, quickened my pace for momentum and launched myself off of the rocky cliff and into the deep blue waters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alone**

**Luna Pov**

"Ouch." I whined, my eyes were still closed and they remained closed, i was too scared to leave the safe darkness and see what state i was in plus if someone saw me surely they would think i was dead and wouldn't bother with me. My arm felt stiff, my back twisted and i wasn't sure if it was water or blood that surrounded me but no. I'm too stubborn to look... so instead i wiggled my body and joints,

_Crunch! _was that a twig? if it was a snapped twig that means someone's out there! the question is good or bad? My eyes are going to have to open, peering through the small gap i made in my eye lids i frantically searched but only saw green, brown and blue objects, must have been an animal, sighing dramatically i opened my eyes fully; still no one here just trees, trees and a river, now for the bad part my gaze lowered to look at my body, BLOOD GUTS GORE! okay maybe that was a bit too far but my clothes were ripped in stupid amounts and obviously drenched from the waterfall, my stomach had a nasty looking gash, my legs were black and blue full of bruises and i either sprained or broke my arm; i'm no doctor and can hardly complete the basic first aid requirements.

My bag was still on my back full of unknown goods Stephan supplied, Stephan, it hurt to think about him is he dead or alive? or even worse being tortured? My parents? Can this get any worse? dragging myself out of the shallows with one good arm and sore legs i rolled onto dry land and stared up at the sky, It's day, the sun doesn't kill vampires but does limit them as it drains their powers, not many would bother being out in the day so for now i guess i'm safe, well as safe as being in the middle of the forest i always was afraid of, cold and hungry feeling like i've been smashed against every rock in that plunge pool but for all i know i could have been!

Undoing the straps of my bag i felt some soft cotton fabric, pulling it out i saw brown combats and a white long sleeved top slightly damp from the fall, wait the clothes!

"another one of my dreams coming true then." I groaned while running my fingers through my hair hoping to calm myself, carrying on tearing through the bag he had supplied some packet food, three bottles of water and a silver knife with engraving in; one side was a moon and the other a name - _Stephan Tramonto Sole_, weird, his first name can relate back to a crown, middle name the opposite to mine in Italian meaning sunset and then his surnames sun while the engraved moon? Oh well just another coincidence, I will look after it to give it back to him because i will see him again and he won't die, i won't let him.

Pushing myself off of the ground I stood as straight as my injuries would let me, stripping in broad daylight i changed into the spare clothes not bothering with my hair and leaving it down, to dress the cuts i ripped more of my ruined wet clothes and tied them tightly around my stomache and arm, looking defeated at my 'first aid' I guess it will have to do until i find civilisation.

What direction? deciding to follow the river as it's purifying water would carry on slightly weakening my scent i struggled to walk quick and quietly hoping there would be some sign soon.

Just keep going, think of nothing as you will falter, fear nothing as you will falter, god this is hard work! I knew it was bad I had already drunk one and a half of the bottles in my bag and yet my throat still felt like i had sand paper wedged down there causing me to cough and wheeze at its dryness, the gash on my belly has started to burn making me believe it's infected and festering, not much longer, my fingers were crossed but i knew it meant nothing, no doubt i was going in the complete wrong direction but it was too late to turn back now.

That's when i saw it, the trees seemed to be parting, there was a trail leaving the river and going through the low amount of trees, this must be it! I wandered along feebly clutching to my injured parts but a wide smile was ghosting my lips, almost there i can see roof tops! And i am on a... empty road? well it's better than trees right?

Now walking along the road alone but i felt strangely exposed and paranoid, if someone was watching me they'd come to me by now, good to offer help, bad to kill me so it's got to be my imagination.. well i hope so anyway, thud, thud, thud, i had long given up with trying to be stealthy and instead stomped along making as much noise as i could, fed up i want to be found! I always hated being alone even for a minute to be left with my thoughts because they would drive me mad! Witch Vampire and Human all in one mind, what a stupid idea of god!

Finally I was at the village but was more confused than ever, it was silent, no birds, no people, no cars, now i wouldn't have been so suspicious but when i walked past people's houses that had the front doors left wide open, smashed windows and trails of blood i knew it was bad but i had to carry on to find a hospital at least before it got dark!

"Miss?" I turned to see an old woman grasping a crucifix in her wrinkled tanned skin, she had black but greying hair, almond shaped eyes and a slight hunched back but what worried me the most was how she was shaking like as if there was an earthquake on that one spot she was standing, big purple bruises under her eyes showing exhaustion and anxiousness but scared look present on her face,

"what's happened?" I winced at the broken tone that was my voice,

"Creatures!" She shook but whispered as if we would wake them if we spoke at normal volume, "they looked like us but some grew fangs while others skin broke and bones cracked but reshaped into beasts!" I could see tears lining her eyes but she held them in which i was thankful for,

"What, What did they do?" I chocked but kept my own tears in like the older woman,

"ate, destroyed, enslaved." she clutched the crucifix closer to her chest and I wanted to tell her it would do nothing but didn't, the way she held it showed how much she relied on it and who was I to take that away, I wish I was naive like that but instead I know too much, know there's no way, only a little hope but that's the thing the hope is me! I am the one who is meant to be able to stop this but I'm SIXTEEN!

"Survivors?" I asked

"I fear it's only me." She muttered, "What's happened to you?" She questioned,

"they were chasing me so I jumped off a waterfall." I said like it was a normal everyday thing while her eyes widened considerably,

"Come dear let's bandage you up." The guilt in her eyes made me falter behind her, my gut was telling me this isn't right but I need help, forcing myself to follow and swallow the inner turmoil she walked into one of the nearby houses.

I kept silent as she rubbed burning ointment on my open wounds, walking to the first aid kit she unravelled the white bandages and carefully pinned them on me while throwing my attempt into the bin, see what's so bad?

"Give me your bag." She gulped fear swallowing her,

"Err why?" I asked confused and cramming the little bag closer to me,

"they will come soon, just give it." Her words confused me enough that my grip on the bag loosened as she snatched it, ramming the green box with the white cross on the front into it, she put more food and drinks in and even mouth wash, the last item she placed more carefully in the bag, it was a piece of paper folded up. "Read this when your farther away, go back to where ever you were, it was safe there and don't ever come back." Finally she crushed me into a hug the strength she did this surprised me, what was wrong? This kind old lady was helping me.. Wasn't she? Finally following my gut I gave her a thank you and a smile then running back to the long empty road and through the trails in the forest.

Running until my legs collapsed, I was once again by the river, one thought kept running through my mind the whole journey, "how was she the only survivor?" An old woman? Surely that gave her less chance to run and hide, the note!

Ripping the bag open I rammed my hand inside feeling for the smooth paper and tore it out, the paper was shaking like a leaf in my hand and it took me a while to realise it was I who was shaking, taking one big breath I slowly and carefully unfolded the paper..

_I'm sorry, they told me if I waited for you and tricked you to stay here then they would let me survive, but it wasn't right, keep running don't look back, soon they'll be after you._

The letter gave me even more reason to run but what about the woman, she will be killed! She was going to trick me how do I know this isn't part of it, sitting there I didn't move until I heard a loud howl echo throughout the forest, now is my time to leave,

Running again, always running, I leaped over the river hoping that would make it harder, my legs were pushing, my hair whipping around my face, I stopped when I got to a large looking tree, climbing up to one of the veiled but sturdy branches I rested myself against the trunk and cried for Stephan, my parents, the old woman who's name I didn't know, all my friends, and finally I cried myself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two sides of a coin**

**Stephan Pov from leaving Luna**

I kissed her on the head? God she must be even more confused now, well done man!

Crouching ready outside of her bedroom door I could hear a scuttle on the roof, No they're on the roof? Using my nose I could tell it's Luna on the roof, please don't fall, that would just be the icing on the cake.

"Hello again Stephan." I knew that snobby voice, turning round to face it I saw Victoria,

"Victoria," I nodded being polite despite how much I wanted to rip her head off of her shoulders, "get out before I kill you!" I growled crouching lower in my stance

"Come now Stephan, let the vampire take over again, you were so much more fun then." She was waltzing closer, well was until I snapped my teeth at her, how dare she bring up my bloody past. "Why did you leave, we were so happy, remember the screaming of our victims are chases." I was ignoing as best as I could, and instead noticed how much she has changed in the last century, her straight hair had outgrown it's bob and now swings around her shoulders in red masses, her red eyes and red hair gave her an ominous look but she suited it well with her curves and revealing clothes, once a slut always a slut and an evil one at that.

"Not going to work, I've changed." I growled trying to scare her back, all my concentration was on Victoria that I didn't notice two Hench men on my other side, last minute I went to swing at one but the other grabbed me in a head lock, only now did I recognise one of them was at the party the other night, one that escaped,

"What a shame, I will enjoy bringing your beast back." Her laugh echoed down the hall as she turned away from me and strolled down the hall, "Look in her bedroom get her scent and track her." She ordered at Lycans further down the hall, No!

I was growling uncontrollably, thrashing to escape but nothing worked, Victoria turned to look at me astounded by my reaction as was I, sure I thought Luna was beautiful, clever and funny but I don't love her, do I?

"We'll be following you, what better to bring the beast back then watch your girl die." The way she said 'your girl' in a sarcastic and snide voice showed her jealousy, we were once a thing me and Victoria but I wanted to change for the good while she only got worse, as they pulled me through the halls I buried my heels against the marble floor making deep engravings as the hauled me along, No, they can't kill her, she will survive!

I glimpsed Lunas parents through one door, held my silver chains and being pulled into a car, their eyes were both in one direction scanning through the forest where I guess Luna must have gone, I didn't realise I had now been pulled into a run in the same direction,

Big muscled vampires on either side of me had me by the arms and dragged me along as they run full speed, she can't run this fast! The were wolves/ Lycans in front of us were howling, we're close!

Just as I was about to growl and snap at anyone I could I glimpsed black hair through the trees, no we're way too close! Suddenly she stopped, no run! As if she heard me her head whipped round looking straight at me, her wide grey eyes showing determination but fear, her hands balled in fists then just as fast as she looked her head whipped back round and she ran, faster than normal with bigger strides and flung herself off of a cliff! No waterfall! Clever but stupid, she could die.

Everyone crowded over the edge to see but the blue depths had completely swallowed her up, I knew why nobody had jumped after her, dogs weren't the best in the water and water nymphs and vampires never got along... water nymphs! They'll kill her for food.

"We'll come back as soon as the sun sets again, the water creatures can have her for now." Victoria chuckled darkly.

* * *

All day I've been in this cell, silver chains restraining my wrists and arms to the wall, I could have easily broken out if they were normal chains but no, like the sun silver drains my energy and power, it also makes me thirstier,

This is her plan, get me so thirsty that I'll feed on anything, even innocent children, I though back to my blood thirsty days when I was relatively new to this life.

My hair black but with more red tints from my diet than blue, burning crimson eyes like Victoria's, paler deathly skin with a dangerous vibe coming from me, I was feared, a predator, dangerous.

Would it really be bad to go back to that? I did have fun then I guess, screaming of towns folk, blood everywhere, eyes widening in fear, the animal inside me was thriving for what I thought back to,

_We had fun then did we not? _  
We did but I changed,

_How can you change, you are what you are a vampire!_

More visions came in my head, the beast coaxing me, yes each vampire has a beast, most lose their human sides over to it and let the vampire rule their bodies kind of like auto pilot but no I changed and put him in his cage.

_Come back,  
_What about Luna, she needs me,

_A lot of help you are being locked up and starved,  
_

I ignored him, Luna my own angel took the visions, instead I memorized her face, attitude, how she spoke, her pout and frown when she was annoyed, the forever changing mist in her eyes sometimes seeming unending while at other times shining.

Images weren't enough, any longer being starved I will cave, not because I want to but I'd be too weak to fight back I could already feel the edges of my will faltering, A day, maybe two and I'll be gone.

* * *

I didn't get taken out next nightfall, I was hissing, snapping, my ears strained to hear a pulse, my nose to smell the aroma of blood, but somewhere deep in my head a little voice was screaming, **Luna, did they find her, is she alive, **my knife will protect her, I received it from witches when I told them how I wanted to change, it's enchanted, with the right thoughts it knows what you want and as long as you hold it well your wish is it's command.

Blood, dripping, pulsing, oozing, I can't take much longer, I didn't eat the day before we went to the cabin so now it's been around 5 nights, by morning the little voice might as well be extinct, the images of Luna no longer worked, if I tried to think of her my mind went straight to when she was injured at the party, blood dripping from her hip down her skin, I both hungered for her blood and body, she is ours! The monster screamed at me, the last of my will going, she will be.

**uh oh, Stephan's gone bad :O **

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'll update soon **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys, i don't really have an excuse except i got a bit stuck with the story and i have big exams coming up but i'll try and update more often as long as you review so here's the next chapter!**

**Since When?**

**Luna Pov**

I could smell them, vampires.

It was noon, dangerous for vampires but an advantage for me, the sun was beating down dwindling their power making them more of a match for my defenceless child look but no, i've trained my raw witch powers and learnt unlike normal witches i can't create an element but instead manipulate it, my vampire traits are being pushed more as most of the time i'm running and taking cover.

Ever since i met that old women i've made a change, I can't be a naive little girl if i want my family back; and the whole human race, only when lacking supplies i've snuck into the old towns that used to be populated with many people but now are baron and deserted, the supernaturals took over my once normal life but i will take it back.. somehow.

Stalking further off the path i aimed towards the trees making as less sound as i could help, goosebumps were sticking up on my arms and my eyes were darting each way to check i was still safe, latching onto the closest tree i pulled myself up until i was out of sight but still able to know my surroundings, and i waited.. seconds ticked by and my ever beating heart was gradually returning to it's normal pace, I swallowed the growl that was bubbling in my throat when i heard a deep masculine voice,

"where did our food go?"

"you let them get away, now we have to look for them again,"

"they wont be far they're only humans!" The word human was spat with mockery making the other leaches laugh but it made me hopefull, if humans are somewhere here more must still be alive all i have to do is find them.

Finally the owners of the musical voices emerged from the bushes, three male vampires between the ages of 16 to 25 each with deep black hungry orbs, sharp pointed fangs protruding from their mouths and nails chiseled like claws, the energy swirling around each one deadly and still, I won't be hidden from their senses for long and i'm relying on suprise to kill them quick and easy, sliding my hand into one of my pockets I retrieved my gift from Stephan, the silver knife, I waited, my fingers twitching for it to be done with my eyes already scanning their moves to understand how they worked until it would be too late and i launched myself from the tree and aimed at the one further back from the others,

my feet kicked him onto his back but him being the graceful vampire he is the landing hardly made a sound, the vampire didn't have enough time to register me catapitaing him, this all happened in 10 seconds and not enough time for his friends to help or stop his death, the first sign they got there was trouble was smelling the dead vampires thick dark red blood.

"What the.." I struck him in the face probably hurting my hand more than his face but it was worth it for the expression his face contorted into, they both stared suprised at the body and head then focused on me not spearing the corpse a look of sorrow nor regret more an unconvenience it looked like,

both vampires circled me watching each others and my moves to know who goes next but i already knew, the hungrier one couldn't take much longer, he tried to keep on a cold mask but his fingers were tightened into fists and his eyes kept glancing at my jugular vein in my neck,

going along with it i watched the other less blood thirsty vampire pretending i thought he would attack first when the whole time i was focusing on the other out of the corner of my eye,

"well human you've defeated one vampire and i am amazed but you might as well give up now." he assumed, I wanted to whip his ass with my elemental power but knew not to, if one escapes they would tell others who i really am and i believe that's a whole deal greater.

"well if you would hurry up I wouldn't need to." and like that the other jumped i ducked and spun stabbing one vampire in the heart momentarily paralysing him then sliced off his head, bye cocky vampire.

Last vampire to go and i have no more suprises so this will only be fighting, the blood thirsty one was left staring me down, he had sandy blonde surfer hair and a straight chiseled jaw, i would probably find him good looking if it wasn't for his demonic state, this one was less about talking but more actions, once again he made the first move and lunged at me while i stayed in place not moving until the last second, spinning round the knife was poised in my hand but he snatched my wrist before i could do any damage and held me there,

"Trained for a human, are you just a human though, you smell different up close, exotic." well now he has to die not that i would let him get away in the first place, his mouth might as well be dribbling as he sniffed my neck and as my weaponed arm was stuck i did the only thing i could think of, my knee sprung up and smashed into his crotch making him release me while howling a cry, without hesitation i finished the last vampire .

Picking up the pieces i threw them in a pile and set them alight disposing of all evidence except the burning fire and one hand i carved a moon into it, batman had a light in the air shaped like a bat, spiderman had spiders, got to have a calling card I laughed to myself and ran from the scene to find the unknown humans

* * *

For humans they hid quite well, but unfortunately for them if i was a blood thirsty vampire they'd be dead in a second.

Once again i was by the waterfall that i leaped down; meaning i've been going in circles this entire time!

They were hiding in one of the trees at the very top and whispering in hushed tones,

"are we safe?" an unknown high pitched voice whispered,

"idiot, we'll be dead any minute if you keep talking."

"Elliot!" i gasped shocked as i heard the response and recognized his voice straight away. "Elliot, it's me Luna!" and like that i heard shuffling as they climbed slowly down the tree some more hesitant than others.

Wow i forgot how slow human truly were, internally wincing as i notice how i've seggregated myself from the word human.

"Luna!" Stacey shouted appearing before Elliot and jumping me in an embrace with Elliot soon after, "we thought we lost you when they attacked." she cried, her tears dampening my clothes,

"How are you still alive?" I hugged her back tightly but not too much to reveal my extra strength.

"we've been at a vampire slave trading place for so long i thought we were going to die there then one day a vampire took our group without any explanation and lead us through the forest."

"and you escaped." i finished as they stared at me wide eyed, "oh right well i kinda came across them but don't worry they're gone." i explained,

"gone, how do you mean?" a boy asked that i didn't notice before, he had red gingery hair, square glasses, insanely tall but quite weedy, altogether not much of a looker,

"i was hiding in a tree and before they noticed me they got in a fight about losing you lot and ended up killing each other so... gone." okay it was quite believe able right? well if they knew about me i could never get their trust.

"must of been a good fight." that high pitched voice said again and i looked to see a brown haired girl looking the age of 15 with tanned bronzed skin and bright green eyes, she was beautiful but i was put on edge as she gave me a disbelieving look "i'm Nicola, the red head is Jake, he's kieran and you obviously know the other two." she smiled trying to be friendly but i knew she was still suspicious.

Kieran nodded in my direction, he had black shaggy hair light blue eyes and looked around 6 ft making him a giant to me, "so i'm Luna." i answered awkwardly,

"How did you escape, and wheres Stephan and your parents?" Stacey asked still clutching onto me for dear life,

"thats how i escaped, they err sacrificed themselves for me and to get away i jumped over that," i nodded towards the waterfall "and have been roaming the forest ever since." I muttered as Stacey held me even tighter which seemed impossible while muttered apologies for asking I just nodded.

It was getting darker and being out in the open was not a good idea, looking at us i knew we were more at risk in a big group so i tried to spread us apart more, "one person per tree so it will be harder to find us." they nodded in understanding and climbed up a tree as i sighed in exasperation of now having to be the same; if not slower speed as them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just like a normal human.**

**Luna Pov**

Supernaturals might think low of humans but they don't seem as useless as they look,

in the day time me, Elliot and Jake dig hide outs in tree trunks, under ground behind the water fall, and traps for animals or even rogue beings; Jake had amazing ideas for this, i was surprised when he told me he had never even been camping before or even gone on a survival trip, with the right tools we could have made all of his ideas, even if i did help in a more supernatural way behind their back.

While we do this Stacey, Nicola and Kieran go hunting and gathering basically any food the forest can supply us with as it's to dangerous for 'humans' to walk into the deserted towns and it was succesful and one would get water, one anything growing on trees and altogether hunting for wild boar or even deers.

I questioned them all about what vampires they've seen, where they've been and any other important things i should know, but i think they've been brainwashed or hypnotised not that I'd tell them as they would get even more freaked, the reason for my suspicion was that they all said the same thing .. 'only seen the ones you have, can't remember where we were.' how can't they remember where they were stolen! Another good reason to keep my powers to myself.

the jobs we do don't keep my mind busy, while I'm lifting with my hands or digging through the dirt my minds wandering off, thinking about my parents, Stephan, everyone! I just feel lost now, it seems everyday I'm doing the same not moving anywhere, while the others celebrate each morning as another day i think of it as another day wasted! I'm meant to be saving people, I am the 'future' the 'prophesised one' but what am i doing? Human work! I don't even need to eat half the food they give me since the vampire part is satiated on my still human blood.

Maybe it's time for me to go and find my loved ones, after all they will be safe here with all their traps and hiding places nomad vampires would just believe it was an old trail, plus Nicola is getting more suspicious but i don't blame her in fact i'm surprised she's the only one to cast me wary glances. The more I'm around the more danger they're in...

"you not hungry again?" Stacey commented while eyeing my plate of wild boar and berries so i just shrugged and pushed my plate towards her and watched as it was devoured.

"I don't feel right i'm going to bed."most gave me a worried look as it wasn't even dark yet but soon would be; more reason to go now, i hugged each before going to the newly made bunker and even kissed Elliot and Stacey on the fore head but it's time to go, walking away i heard some one following throwing a quick glance over my shoulder i saw Nicola and slowed down,

"I was wandering when you would have to go." she smiled for once looking enlightened, did she know?

"what are you talking about?" I played dumb, no need revealing anything yet,

"prophesised one, i knew there was something different about you and i've finally figured it out, took some time didn't I?" she laughed while i stared at her doe eyed, "relax i'm a witch, soon i will have to leave too."

"Why?" I felt stupid with my one word questions but i was truly stumped, sure i noticed Nicolas beauty and green eyes which is a sign of witches well except me but i thought it was just coincidence since witches and humans are mixed up a lot.

"to join my sisters and warn them soon it will be over." she bowed slightly putting her hand over her heart, "you must go now but we will meet again." I hugged her once again my mind still stumped but carried on my way, I guess not everyone is as innocent and normal like i thought; well aren't i living proof of that?

Once again on my own, quite a depressing thought but i flexed my powers in relief to be able to use them and relieved that the absence hadn't caused some to deteriorate, the leaves blew slightly in the breeze i created and i heard the birds song, once again on my own but as i'm the only hybrid i'm not too surprised, i always knew it would end up this way; unfortunately.

I was much deeper in the forest now, no more animals calling to welcome me nor the sunset lighting my way it was just purely black, my eyes could just make out the trees and objects around me, i didn't like it, normally i could see almost everything in the dark but now i only seem to have slightly above average sight.

Swiftly walking to a tree closest to me i griped on and was about to haul myself up, well this was until i felt to ice cold hands grip on to my shoulders keeping my in place and an electric pulse run through me, I had no idea how many vampires were here as my powers were playing up and i felt weaker than normal, the cold hands slowly turned me round to put me face to face with my captive,

"STEPHAN!" I screamed while using my last bit of energy to jump onto him wrapping myself around him and holding myself up, it was Stephan, straight black shiny hair, toned built, crooked smile, red eyes? No it must have been the lighting except there was no light,

"Luna," Stephan inhaled but I knew something wasn't right, "you evaded me for too long." evaded him? Stephans grip got tighter on me until i could just breathe in short gasps,

"stop your hurting me!" I just managed to wheeze out but recieved a bellow from other deep voices around us and even Stephan chuckled darkly, I felt the blackness growing in my eye sight and my limbs loosening, the last thing i saw was disturbing red eyes watching gleefully at my pain, Stephans eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Look whats happened now**

**Stephan Pov (starts from when luna killed those two vamp dudes) **

All that was left was the remnants of a fire and a severed hand with a moon engraved, a loud laugh erupted from me, even when Luna isn't here she made me laugh,

my companion vampires looked at me as if i was a maniac and would kill them right now, three vampires dead because of one 16 year old girl who was mainly human, they deserved to die!

h"What do we do sir?" my second in command asked; Ashton. He was young, ten years old into his vampire life at the most but so far has only been rewarded for his bravery in battle, he is loyal which is what i'm looking for and know with the signal he would kill any innocent,

"The fire looks around a week old, scout through the forest looking for any human trails and meet back here in exactly 1 hour, GO!" they ran off terrified while Ashton shook his head amused and ran the opposite way from me.

So many trails of hers have been found yet none of them lead anywhere! How can every single one cut off! Growling in exasperation I pushed the closest soldier over in frustration, "look harder! if we don't find her by morning you better hope you can hide as well as her!" and off they ran again, even Ashton looked slightly scared this time.

Running vampire speed through the forest i ran straight to the waterfall she jumped off when i was weak and 'cared' disgusting. That's when i caught another trail, different from the rest, cleaner, newer whistling loudly the signal my small army appeared in 20 seconds, here we come my Luna.

* * *

I could hear her heart thumping in erratically her eyes darting every where looking right at me yet not seeing me, quick gasps instead of normal breathing, she couldn't have known we were so close as i had a few tricks up my sleeve yet she looked aware, she looked uncertain and trailed to the closest tree,

'got you.' the demon rejoiced and celebrated when my hands tightly griped her shoulder, ignoring the electric shot that traveled between us i slowly turned her towards me, light grey eyes flashed straight to my face, it's only been a few months yet she looks maturer, wiser. Her black hair in wild tangles and her perfect white teeth chewing on her pink full bottom lip until it stretched in a gracious grin as she flung herself at me, finally i have her!

"Stephan!" she screamed happily while hugging me tightly, i loved the way she said my name but it wouldn't be so joyful after this moment,

sighing i hugged her close sniffing her purely tantalizing neck, "you've evaded me for too long." I growled in her ear loving the way her body shivered against me but I couldn't waste any more time, squeezing her tight i heard her wheezing,

"stop.. your hurting me." this is only the start i laughed as did my men as she finally succumbed to the darkness, flinging her small body over my shoulder I turned to face my men,

"there will be a celebration in two weeks to show how i have broken our 'future queen'" Laughing and nodding we ran back to the castle.

* * *

**Luna Pov**

I awoke in long overdue comfort and for a second i believed i was back home where none of this had happened, no evil vampires, no slaved humans, no missing parents and no red eyed Stephan, but as i said it was only a second and after sleep fully left my mind i shot up sitting straight and looking around the room,

I was seated on a satin green sheeted queen sized bed, within the grape green colour was weaved with fine gold as was most the room, the floor a cream white, the walls a deep chocolate brown, it was a very beautiful room but it had no character, ignoring the gold i would have believed i was in a human hotel room.

Two wooden doors with golden handles were on the two opposite walls, I'm guessing one was a bathroom and the other a way out, climbing stealthily out of bed i sauntered over to the closest door and gave it a good tug and then even a push but no the door was locked and looking at the lock it seemed silver, the one substance no supernatural power works on, sighing annoyed i turned to the other door which did indeed reveal a lavish bathroom,

A big white tub was pushed up against one wall as was a sink, on the other wall was a shower and toilet and on the final wall was a mirror and cabinets, walking up to the mirror i took in my appearance black unruly matted dirty tangles of hair hid a sallow pale face with purple bruises and bags underneath dead grey eyes ; in other words _beautiful_.

Feeling in my pockets for Stephan's knife i came up empty, the had emptied my pockets! In exasperation and annoyance i flexed my powers smiling maniacally as the mirror smashed and the bathroom door creaked then blew off it's hinges, cabinets tipped over, the bath cracked in half, the bed sheets ripped and the head board splintered, everything swirled around me in chaos yet the one door i wanted off stayed firmly in place and I couldn't reach with my powers anything outside 'is the whole room surrounded by silver and spells!' Bored i dropped everything letting it crash to the floor.

I headed straight for the shower and stripped no longer caring about modesty as the bathroom door is now in pieces by the broken bed, stepping in the shower I sighed and couldn't help the smile which brightened my lips when the heated water washed off the dirt and flowed down the drain, washing quickly i shut the shower off wrapped a towel back around myself and looked at the clothes i was once wearing, I'm not getting dirty again so instead i hunted for clothes yet found none, laying on the destroyed bed I decided i'd demand for different clothes and wait for someone to check on me.

* * *

Oops i fell asleep, blinking my eyes open i saw Stephan leaning casually against the remaining door while surveying the destruction,

"remind me to never let you decorate my house." He joked not caring about the room but looking more impressed by it, his red eyes flickered back up to me and stayed there,

"your old coloured eyes were much more attractive," I commented and saw a spark of interest flare from Stephan,

"and what would make you say that?" he stalked closed to me on the bed and i just realised i was only in a towel, the old Stephan i would merely blush but this one i wouldn't put past raping,

"red eyes just look so boring and demon like," He stared at me amused then in a second covered half of the room to me and pushed me against the head board making me wince as my head hits it,

"boring you say.." he smiles crookedly reminding me of the Stephan i might have had feelings for,

"What's happened to you Stephan?" I couldn't help the remorse colouring my tone, if i had refused to go maybe the demon wouldn't have taken over,

"I've grown up Luna, maybe you should stop being such a child and leave your fairytale to be in the real world, i'm no prince charming nor knight in shining armour, I'm a vampire!" I was fuming yes how dare he call me a child yet i was hurt, he knew i was getting feelings for him and he scorned them looking me once in the eyes he pinned me down and bit into my neck, the scream was cut off by his hand and i couldn't concentrate enough for the furniture to hit him off of me, after the short sting of the en longed canines penetrating the neck on my skin and he took the first gulp i felt a warming,

the grip on his hair that was first trying to pull him away then pushed him more towards me, I knew vampires could make biting either painful or euphoric but this was too much a small moan bubbled out of my mouth but it was what broke Stephan from my neck, he looked at me once warily before disappearing out of the room.

I could feel blood dripping slowly down my neck and staining the white towel that was still wrapped tightly around me, again black dots coloured my vision and i felt my mind being tugged away, the last coherent thing i heard was the door being pushed open aggresively and Stephan swear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Make me wanna die**

**Luna Pov**

It's been a week since the 'accident' or in my words the onslaught of fangs to skin, and i haven't spoken to Stephan since that day just merely shrugged nodded or shook my head when asked a direct question; maybe it was immature but it was the only way to rebel in this place without being killed; or well bitten.

I have my routine now, wake at 7.00 AM bathe and dress, someone comes to my door around 7.30 and then i am accompanied by them while i do the chores every human slave here has, except they all know i'm hardly human and don't chat to me like they do to each other, and i'm meant to be saving this race!

Today Ashton knocked for me; Stephans right hand man, ignoring him i started to walk down the normal route to the kitchens when his arm stopped me, I glarred down at thecold, hard hand on my upper arm refraining me and he let go like I actually shot him

"Stephan wishes to see you this morning," Ashton explained appearing kind but i just simply stared at him knowing how everyone in this place hates my eyes, insolent, rebellious, they scare half the vampires off! awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other he looked oddly human underneath my stare, "lets go." nodding which way i followed where Stephans presence seemed to be flowing from.

The grey brick corridors here seemed to stretch on forever with endless amounts of doors on each side, finally we came to the end of the same corridor we'd been down for the last ten minutes Ashton knocked on the door, gave me one more nervous glance and then strode down the hall,

"Come in." he orders me here and doesn't even have the decency to open the door himself! Should i walk away or just stand here? I didn't have to think for much longer as Stephan swung open the door exasperated and ushered me in,

It seemed to be an office, a big mahogany desk sat proudly in the middle with two chairs either side and a window was present in one of the beige walls, ignoring my 'body guard' I walked towards the window and peered outside, the trees all to far away to jump on, and it was a steep drop, not a good position to escape from,

"I'm glad you came." Stephan declared while sitting in one of the seats, i gulped down a snide remark of how i had no choice and continued looking out into the gardens, "okay then." Stephan muttered when i didn't respond, a cruel smile appeared and I braced myself for what he will say next, "your parents say hi." okay my immature game can stop now,

I turned round glaring at him while sitting down, so much hatred was put into my glare i'm surprised he didn't flinch like the rest, "where are they?" I now demanded, my voice sounded croaky from the lack of use.

"safe, well for now as long as you comply with everything i say." I wish i could just kill him, my thoughts shocked me silent, I never was a girl with a wicked mind, sneaky sure but evil? Maybe because I was never tested, I had everything, friends, loving parents even Stephan who i was ;was being the key word, gaining feelings for but no, I had opportunities for eternity, I could belong to either the day or night, he bit me, tasted me, I knew i was changing but into what? It makes me want to die, or maybe it's Stephan that makes me want to end myself but i can't take the easy way out, my parents captured and i have no idea what state they're in, the remaining humans and the future.

"fine." I blurted out before i could change my mind but I could already feel myself regretting it,

"good now be done with your chores, you will come here every morning before now go." I stood up and reached for the door but Stephan beat me to it and his cold toned body stood in the way, the electrifying pulse still beated between us "I think you've forgotten something." I looked up his face which was mere inches from mine, his now red tinted bangs swayed on his forehead and his red eyes plunged into mine, possessiveness was controlling him, his eyes, the red eyes i have now learnt to loathe yet still make a swarm of black sharp winged butterflies flutter through me, I knew what he wanted and for my family i had to agree even if it degrades me,

"Yes master." his crooked smile like old times appeared and a short gasp was heard come from me, how i've missed that cheeky smile even though i will never be angered i react to him that way i violently pulled the door open and slammed it behind me. He knew i'd do anything, steal, lie, die for him.

* * *

I'd done my chores and was heading back to my room escorted by Ashton again who seemed shocked to interrupt a 'heated discussion' between me and another vampiress, I snapped, the whole time i was doing my work i was trying to get a feel from where my parents were yet nothing, i couldn't feel anything!

We reached my door and when i was about to walk into my room Ashton spoke, "He's not that bad." For the first time I really looked at him, blonde but almost white shining hair which looked like it would reach his shoulders if it weren't tied in a loose braid, pale skin like all vampires, same build and muscle tone but a little shorter than Stephan, he looked young, compared to Stephans 20ish look and my now 17th ; i missed my own birthday! I would guess he was 18/19, his eyes black with a ruby tint, he was thirsty but yet he looked used to it,

"correction, he used to not be that bad" with that i shut the door in Ashtons face and went to lay on my bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**How long will it last?**

**Luna Pov**

Bored, bored, BORED!

Even when your a prisoner and your parents lives are being bargained it is impossible not to feel bored here, the only interesting part of the day is the 10 minutes i spend in Stephans 'office' I've even started to long for it!

Other slaves don't talk to me while i do their work with them, other vampires don't talk to me even though i could easily dispatch of them; well except Stephan and Ashton.

Ashton, well what is there to say about him? He's not what I would call vampire material, never should of been turned into one. He treats me; the enemy, with respect and calms me down when i'm annoyed, not only that but when i asked him why he looks forever hungry he revealed that he actually starves himself until he must feed which can't be safe nor healthy! I asked why he doesn't feed on animals but his excuse was the others would consider him a traitor and kill him so he prefers to take the lives of the already dying..okay then.

Right at this moment i am sitting cross legged on the floor and banging my head on the wall, really i should be sleeping and i don't understand why i'm not tired, i've been fully cleaning the castle these past few days for the ball Stephan is hosting, anyway sleep wont come to me so this is my next option.

"Luna?" I turned my head slightly to aknowledge him; tight black top hugging his muscled body, black skinny jeans, dishelved hair, even with murderous red eyes he's beautiful.. I can't be thinking like that! annoyed i returned to banging my head on the wall but now with more force,

"If you plan to carry on with that i better warn you now, bleed once and i'll bite you again." he sounded smug when i faltered slightly "anyway you wouldn't want to get a bruise on that beautiful face when i present you as my partner to the ball tomorrow."

"I don't think i've been asked yet." I muttered showing my distaste

"too bad, you'll be quite the little companion, only talk when spoken to, dancing with me whenever i plan.."

"I'm not some trophey you can gloat about." I seethed,

"trust me, if you do not act like it you'll be punished in anyway i choose." I wasn't sure if he meant my parents or something else and thought it would be better to not retaliate,

"you won't see me tomorrow morning and i'll come get you when it's our time to enter the ball room." he declared then frowned, "what's wrong?" what a silly question but i couldn't help the disapointment show on my face,

"Don't worry," too embarrasing to say but he gave me a look that i knew it would just be best to answer him, "it's just, well it's so boring around here that, well in the mornings is the only interesting time in the day." I winced when stumbling over my sentence like a fool and blushing slightly but Stephan looked overjoyed,

"In that case i'll make it even more boring for you so you want me even more." I can't believe he phrased it that way! Grunting un-lady i turned to watch him leave but not before seeing his cheeky wink, how dare he!

* * *

**Stephan Pov**

Laying in bed and letting sleep devour me i thought about Luna, the demon didn't like it but with Luna he couldn't control anything, I liked her just as i did when i was free and thought about her just as much but i could no longer stay by her as a friend nor talk normally to her, it ruined that.

It's hard to explain but it's like a dog on a leash, he may see a bone or some over object of delight in front of him but when he wants to get it the leash keeps him in place, for example when i talk to Luna it will only be in a spiteful tone or saying hurtful things.

I don't know how I escaped the demon last time, it's not like i had more will power then because i definately have a big reason to change now but i just can't, it's so frustrating but my demon simply laughs at my failures, how did i do it?

My mind wandered down a different path and to the ball tomorrow, Victoria will be there.

Victoria, the one who caused all this because of jealousy! she never bothered with me again until she saw i was falling for someone else. Will Victoria hurt Luna tomorrow because of this jealousy? No, she wont be able to lay a finger on her as both me and Ashton will be guarding Luna.

Great now i'm thinking about Ashton! He and Luna have been getting quite close, they both exchange secrets and talk to eachother as if they've known each other their whole lives, now i felt a lot like Victoria yet our jealousy are of a whole different kind, hers an attention seeking ruse while mine a heart shattering paranoia, sure he's nice but he's still a vampire, like me!

What makes us so different? '_you're evil' _my demon whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ball**

**Luna Pov**

As soon as my head hit the pillow i was woken up by loud voices,

that's.. new? no one ever came by my door, too scared my witchy powers would gobble them all up; if only.

Something must be different for people not to care, an attack? Oh! annoyed i sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes while grumbling to myself, i forgot the ball tonight.

Good things about the ball are i could see how many enemies i have, somehow i could ruin it, i could find out where my parents are.

Bad things are i'll be watched the whole night, vampires there no doubt want to kill me, it's probably going to be boring and well a ball where you dance, stand, drink, dance.. fun! If i had a choice; which i don't so i'm not sure why i'm thinking this, I would avoid the ball and any rooms near it and plan my escape but no Stephan plans to 'accompany' me.

Getting up and stretching for once i felt no aches from bruises or old injuries, pulling my top up slightly i could see the waterfall cuts were finally gone, not even a pale pink line showed up!

Feeling happy that one good thing happened today i walked to the bathroom; which finally has a new door, and felt my good mood vanish, i looked so different but at the same time like normal, my face looked sallower, my skin paler but owned less of a glow, my eyes which are still grey are so dark you could mistake them for black and my hair hung in rats tails around my face, I looked tired and truly i was but more defeated like i had no fight left, well i can put a stop to that!

"Luna?" Ashton knocked on the door sounding worried, I opened it and looked up to his face, his smile didn't reach his eyes but i wasn't sure why, does he see the change in me? or is it his vampire nature he's sad about?

"what's up?" I question cocking my head to one side,

"well you won't be joining the servants in choires today, instead you'll be getting ready." I nodded to show i was listening "three vampire women will come in an hour they wish for you to be already washed." I didn't like the idea of this but before i could refuse Ashton shouted bye and walked quickly out the room, weirdly he knows me too well.

* * *

Well i had a nice long soak, quickly brushed me hair so it doesn't hurt so much when they do it and i'm now sitting on my bed in a snow white bath robe, waiting,

waiting,

waiting,

what's taking them so long? i just want to get it over and done with because i'm definitely not looking forward to it! maybe i should start banging...

"Good your ready!" A middle aged woman came in with chestnut coloured hair and well you guessed it, red eyes. she looked quite butch but at the same time feminine, "Sit down on this chair." Wow someone obviously hasn't been taught manners but i simply sat on the chair and watched two girls who's physical appearance looked 15 one had black hair while the other had white, one was tall the other was small, one looked friendly and the other looked well not. I did notice the anxious expression on all of their faces and realized i was the reason! well maybe if they make me angry i'll zap them! a small laugh tumbled out of my lips and the looked at each other nervously.

"Well lets get started," she took out a comb and i silently thanked myself for going through it first with a brush. She still found knotes, i reckon she put them in there just to hurt me because it definitely was painful!

Now done with the brushing she started curling it, "okay girls you can do the make up now." so while my hair was being pulled this way and that i had to girls prodding my face with make up, great!

The two contradicting girls left my skin the way it was but enhanced my eyelashes with mascara, used eye shadow and a mature colour of lipstick, I felt like i was a little girl playing with my mums make up and I didn't like it.

They painted my nails a Rosey red the same colour as my lips, the older woman clipped some of my mane back and left small ringlet tendrils down by my face, when they finally took a step back i could tell they were pleased,

"Done" the woman confirmed and made me think maybe the girls never talk?

"thank you." I got up and turned to look in the mirror, i was amazed! I looked like an old fashioned china doll and I really did look beautiful, "Wow!" I turned round and they were staring wide eyed at me, "err, what?" i asked feeling a bit paranoid,

"oh, we just heard you were a short tempered spoilt brat" the dark haired girl stated eyeing me

"but they were wrong." the white haired girls finished smiling slightly,

"you're nothing like we expected, where's the magic and doors being blown of hinges?" the dark haired one said again while the white haired looked embarrassed,

"Oh, i can have little tempers," i muttered ,"and did blow a door of its hinges." staring at my bathroom door again i gave a wave of my hand, it groaned and then snapped off the hinges levitating in the air, "guess they'll have to get me a new one now." I smirked and the two girls smiled with me while the middle aged woman looked anxious to get out,

"we'll return with some dresses after your lunch." just as they walked out Ashton arrived with a bowl which i guess contained soup and a glass of water,

"wow Luna, you look.. great." I blushed at his compliment and scoffed down my 'lunch'. Ashton took the bowl and disappeared again, there was something seriously up with him but I didn't have time to question it as the woman returned with some stunning dresses.

* * *

Here I am standing in the hall way with Ashton waiting for Stephan, I chose a midnight blue dress that was slim and came down to my kness and i thought gave me curves and made my pale skin look nice and healthier,

"sorry i was late, you can go we'll catch up." Stephans eyes didn't move from me once while he spoke to Ashton and i'm embarrased that i was also staring back, he looked so charming! He wore the normal black tuxedo but made it look like a whole new suit, he had a black bow tie undone around his collar but it looked good not messy.

I didn't notice Ashton had gone until Stephan wrapped his arm around my waist pulled me closer to him and leant down to whisper in my ear,

"you look beautiful." He complimented in a hushed tone which felt more private and made me blush ten shades redder,

"not too bad yourself." i replied looking him up and down making him chuckle,

we walked down hall way after hall way and soon i started to hear the music and thought i might actually enjoy this, no i can't i have to find things out about the enemy, get some information about my parents where abouts and then try to escape.

"Be good and Luna," he looked at me seriously in the eyes, "if you get in a fight i can't protect you so please don't, especially with Victoria." and with that he pulled me into the room before i could even ask who "Victoria" is.

The ball room was white, the walls were white and even the floor but all the furnishings were black. It was beautiful!

Everyone was staring at us, well more at me but a few women were looking at Stephan which made my grip tighten on his other hand that wasn't wrapped around me,

"let's dance." Nobody was dancing yet and i hadn't danced in a long time but still i let myself be taken in the middle of the room to dance with him to a slow waltze, "you're a very good dancer." he said surprised as was I, my feet seemed to move the same time as his, my body swayed with his perfectly and our eyes never lost connection. It was amazing.

"may I cut in?" a female voice purred, well while it lasted it was amazing, she long red hair, was as tall as a model, had the body of a model yet she ruined it by wearing a slutty black low cut dress hat looked way too short for this kind of event.

"Victoria can i not even have one dance with the lovely Luna." He winked and I giggled, I knew it was on purpose to wind her up so why not go along with it; go to hell bitch!

"No." she said sharply and gave Stephan one vicious look that obviously meant something, he looked at me like he was concerned for me, what's going on here? I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Ashton and felt my smile lift again,

Ashton bowed once for me and I cutsied back then we started to dance, it wasn't as magical as it was with Stephan but it was comforting Ashton surprisingly felt like an older brother to me and I felt safe with him.

I could feel the angry waves coming off of Stephan so I turned my head slightly to look at Stephan who was glaring at a smiling Victoria,

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I muttered to Ashton while walking towards the big french doors, he started following me until a beautiful vampire my age strutted up to him and gave me a knowing smile, i thanked her silently while walking outside in the little garden, i just wanted to be alone for a bit to think and having Ashton hovering over me wouldn't help.

It was a beautiful full moon with no clouds in the sky making the air slightly colder than i first thought, there were over 80 vampires in that hall and thats a big army for just one girl!

"Hmm, i was surprised how much your parents wanted to be here." that voice purred again, I turned around to see Victoria with her fangs elongated and claws hanging by her side; she looked like the devil!

"what about my parents?" I already hate her and she's only ever said two sentences around me.

"they're at my castle, of course the demons have taken over by now but i couldn't risk bringing them here just in case they had more will power than i thought." she was slowly walking to me but i stood still showing i wasn't scared, even though i was, quite a lot.

"Where's your castle." I growled getting tired of thiss and just wanting to kill her,

"no harm telling you since your going to die soon,"she licked her lips making me shiver in dread, "over that hill you can see it." she finally said pointing to the hill behind me but i knew better to look, she lunged at me but raising one hand in the air she was stuck, I had to think of something else to do! my strength was depleating quickly and then i'd be easy to kill,

I swung her into the wall of the house and pounced at her while she was straightening herself, I really needed Stephans knife right now but had to work with what i had, her nails scratched my cheek but hardly left a mark since i wasn't fully human, this annoyed her more and she was shrieking, we rolled on top of eachother to get the upper hand but i could feel a small voice demanding attention, focusing on it I could hear it clearer,

_forget your family, we'll be invincible if we join Victoria!_

It was easy to ignore, "so that's your trick, you can unleash the inner demons." I growled in her face, pinning her arms with my legs I used my hands to snap her neck but that would only immobilise her when i need her dead, I didn't have the physical stength to rip a head of a body but seems like my powers helped when i did it.

Voices were coming closer but before they could get me i ran to Victorias castle to get my parents.


	19. Chapter 19

**On the right path**

**Stephan Pov**

Staring at the remains of Victoria; a tumble of red flamed curls and a disintegrating body, I felt like a big weight had been lifted off of me, I felt almost free!

Now for Luna, sniffing the air I could smell her divine scent of vanilla and chest nut, a warm welcoming smell, the smell only Luna had. Her scent went North over the big hills and the only thing close to us in that direction is Victoria's castle...

Her parents. What if she was injured from her fight with Victoria, what if they can't control themselves? A thought demanded its way to the front of my mind, what if I can't control myself? Well I can't feel it now and actually I hadn't felt its little manipulating voice for a while but now isn't the time for this as Luna could be in trouble!

I ran, sprinting the quickest I ever have before, what if she doesn't forgive me? I couldn't turn back and kept running, eyes set on the outline of Victorias exquisite yet huge castle on the horizon, doubts and questions were circling my mind but I couldn't listen to them now, I'll deal with it later I convinced myself but that didn't stop them appearing.

I was so close now, my eyesight flickering over the humongous old building, looking for a sign she was here but nothing, I heard nothing unusual like screams, saw nothing unusual but a castle, the only tale tale sign something was wrong was the smell and taste of blood in the air.

I felt a growl bubble up my throat and slip through my lips as another doubt appeared, what if I'm too late? No.

Ripping the door off of its hinges I flung myself into the halls and took a fighting stance to stand straight again, they were dead, every vampire guard dead... how?

That's impossible even for Luna!

Walking stealthily I followed her scent still no unsure what I will find, Victoria was always eccentric and the candles hanging on the walls lighting the halls didn't surprise me, the gloominess gave my tensed body even more cautiousness.

Luna's scent didn't wander once, she knew where she was going and nothing seemed to stop her.

Until I came across a door, a normal wooden door looking like everyone I had seen so far, grasping the cold metal handle I slowly opened the door and walked into a bedroom, the only strange thing was the window left wide open with Lunas, and her parents scent disappearing through it,

She's just going to keep running and I will never find her and persuade her I'm good, my demon gone as soon as Victoria was gone, that means Ashton can now leave as his demon was the only thing keeping him here and fighting on my side, like I had a choice, it was all that bitch Victoria!

Manipulating Conniving Bitch, how she gave strength to my demon to overcome me I don't know and probably never will now she's dead but good riddance!

**Luna Pov**

I felt powered and energized like a Duracell rabbit battery thing on the adverts so long ago, I haven't this good in a long time! I knew I had gained injuries that could be serious but they weren't important to me now; my parents were.

I was so close now and I had no time to doddle, Stephan will be looking for me now and he warned me about fighting and I wasn't looking too forward to a death sentence which he would have to give me, running through the doors I came to a dead stop, Male vampires lined every wall glaring at my intrusion, crap I forgot she would have guards here... oops?

"err can I use your loo please?" Stupid! Here I am with open wounds and blood covering me, Victorias scent probably all over me and my only back up plan was the toilet? And I'm meant to be the next queen?

They came at me all at once, my once energized buzz dead I could only doge and hope I'm quick enough until help comes otherwise I'm dead.

I was terrified, each had claws and fangs elongated, red eyes burning into me and a couple were even licking their lips, taking a quick gulp I froze, how and why could I taste death in the air? Turning my head slightly to the left I saw my parents fighting, a few guards who had been surprised were dead at their feet, blood pouring onto the floor and giving the air a thick stench of the metallic and bitter substance.

I felt a smile creep on to my lips but was quickly wiped away when a vampire came charging at me, I used up so much magical energy on Victoria I was weak; reminder balance the magic out a bit, so I relied on fighting, thanking my dad in my head for teaching me,

So far, not so good.

There were too many, I couldn't kill anything with just my bare half vampiric, half human hands and without magic, I relied on throwing them back to the floor and avoiding their advances but needed help soon, my ears and eyes were strained for any movement or oncoming sound,

I was prepared when I heard more coming through the doors behind me but not when I saw who it was, Nicola nodded once to me then the elements joined our fight as well as around fifty witches and warlocks,

"go, we'll catch up." A man shouted over the noise while fire shot out of his palms that were outstretched towards a bunch of vampires, nodding and not bothering to take another look I grabbed my parents and attempted to tow them out the front door, that was until my dad scooped me up and run up the stairs and down a hall to a bedroom, we were moving so fast I couldn't help but be reminded when Stephan gave me a piggy back ride and asked why my parents never showed me how quick they could run, it wasn't as exhilarating without Stephan but that doesn't matter now,

"I think we'll be needing these." My mum explained picking up two mobiles, "they won't last long but we can now contact help and find a hide out." I finally looked up to my parents faces, not surprised when I saw the crimson eyes, Victoria did this, my innocent parents who never killed anyone were now murderers, I wish I could go back in time and torture her for this but it's pointless to think about.

Nodding in agreement I shut my eyes when my dad jumped through a window while holding me and my mum behind him, I could feel myself falling asleep as the wind caressed my face and hair but woke straight up again when I heard a menacing growl,

Opening my eyes and looking around I could just make out in the speed we were going at that we were deep in a forest and the witches and warlocks weren't far behind, so who growled?

Stephan?

That's when it hit me; I'm not going to see Stephan again for a long time and even worse, the next time I do see him is when I'll be expected to kill him or he kill me,

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I attempted to sleep again and ignore the pain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Expectations**

**Luna Pov**

Sooo comfy!

Stretching on the soft comfy bed i just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, I was now with my parents who i had been seperated from for such a long time and for once i felt safe but also alone and empty,

I wander how angry Stephan is? Is he still the leader of the rebellious vampires or is he hunting me down to fulfill the threat he told me before i killed Victoria? Is he still feeding on humans or returned to his substitute of animals? Does he now _hate _me?

Coming to reality i no longer felt as calm and peaceful as i did before, grudgingly opening my eyes i was greeted with a small room with brown walls but as i looked closer i realized it wasn't brown paint but instead dry crumbling mud, and the bed was in fact made of picked and laid out leaves with vines holding them together in a bed shape, weird but... organic?

Sitting up i was completely bewildered, swinging my legs over the mound of soft leaves i decided to explore this naturilistic haven, there seemed to be a hole dug out in one of the walls that i could only guess was the supposed door, walking through i was enveloped into a cramped mud made hall.

lets head right I decided, heading down the hall I came to terms with i was definitely going to get lost in this place if I carried on wandering off on my own, there were no paintings or distinguishing signs to differiate the halls and i had no idea if i was going the right way

"Luna?" a sweet voice called, turning around i came face to face with my blonde haired, anxious looking mother, without another word I ran to her swinging my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder, I never realized how much i missed her and dad, like he could read my mind my father appeared out of nowhere and hugged both me and my mum tightly to him,

"good to have you back darling." my dad sighed finally letting us go, smiling widely at them i'd already expected the crimson bloody red eyes that gave a more deamonic look to my parents but they were still an upsetting shock.

"Although this is a heart warming reunion, we must go." An annoyed deep but smooth voice called out from behind me, turning around i saw it was the same guy who ordered me to go when we were fighting in her castle, giving him a harsh glare which he ignored we then followed him down the halls i've been wandering for a while now.

Finally we submerged into another mud carved room which had a taller ceiling and instead of the usual plain walls intricate patterns were formed giving the room a more tribal look. The main thing in the grand room was a circular table that sat in the middle with many seats around it filled with all kinds of creatures; the witches and warlocks who most resembled humans with extreme beauty but with sparkling green eyes, nymphs of all elements ;river, Dryads (forests), Orea (The ash), Ptelea (Elm) all nymphs were tiny females about 4ft with multi coloured eyes, male banshees with dark skin but long knee length fair hair, fairys with the pale coloured wings and petite bodies and finally the Lycans with their russet coloured skin and muscular tall bodies, this is what i call an army!

They all turned to look at me, some with hope, some with awe and others with disapointment, ignoring the onlookers I sat at one of the free seats which I guessed were for me,

"Luna, it's good to finally meet you, I am Cassandra and I welcome you to our underground hide out." An old witch with white curly hair which reached the middle of her back and the well known green eyes aged with knowledge excalimed happily,

"This is the famous Luna? She's nothing but a teenage girl!" One of the big Lycans grumbled loudly which echoed around the room gaining agreement from some nymphs and fairies,

"You're right i am a teenage girl, but you should never underestimate someone, especially an opponent." I responded harshly while freezing the Lycan in place so he could on move his pupils in astonishment. I'd come to an understanding recently that it's better to be feared than loved which is being prove right now in this place and time.

Murmerings continued through the room until the same old witch named Cassandra ordered the meeting to continue so i unfroze the surprised Lycan,

"These are our allies, although the vampires have teamed with Succubus, Incubus and every other daemon known, ghouls, and a few outcast and rebel supernaturals of all groups." After hearing our opponents it seemed so surreal, like this was a stupid dream that i still haven't woken up from yet,

"Training will be above ground, I doubt there will be any attacks as the war is nearing." how long has this meeting been in process ? they all seem to know each other quite well and the way they looked at Cassandra with respect and loyalty made me think there is more to this old witch..

"There's one thing you need to do sometime before the war Luna," My dad paused looking uncomfortable, "you will need to be turned."

me turned by who? do i get a say? what if i don't want to be turned yet? is it going to be straight away or... "Of course father." I appeared calm on the outside yet inside i was panicking relentlessly

"Of course you get to chose who turns you." The elder witch smiled at me knowingly "you can leave now and train." She nodded to everyone while I stood there stunned,

The only vampires I trust to change me would be my mum and dad... _what about Stephan?_

And what about Stephan, he probably wants to kill me so why should I trust him?

_You already trust him._

Stupid annoying little voice, shaking my head to rid myself of it's annoying truth I followed the hoards of people who seemed to appear in thin air,

"You do know where you're going don't you oh future queen." there's that annoying but smooth voice again,

"what do you want..."

"Alexander"

"Yes, what do you want Alexander?" I turned to look at Alexander properly and to say he wasn't too bad on the eye was an understatement, he was gorgeous! Brown surfer hair, tanned quite musclular skin, a head taller than me and green sparkly eyes framed with long dark lashes, turning back around so I wouldn't be distracted I kept following the crowd,

"Well you do know we are going to train and everyone is so excited to see you, a human, fight." God I just wanted to slap that grin off of his face,

"you're right and my first fight will be against you Al."

"It's Alexander." her reminded but i ignored him since finally white light hit me in the eyes making me feel energized, finally we were outside!


End file.
